


My heart's pieces don't count anymore

by Pancaku92



Series: My heart is full [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Boo Seungkwan-centric, Breeding, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protectiveness, Scenting, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Seungkwan just stood there for a few minutes, feeling his throat clogged with anxiety, fear and happiness all together, until he finally forced his voice out."Guys" he spoke up, claiming their attention"I-I have to tell you something""What is it, love?" Hansol asked in a soft voice.He gulped, forcing himself to reciprocate the smile his boyfriends gave him.The butterflies in his stomach were going crazy and he could hear his heart beating in his throat.He took a deep breath."I'm pregnant"....Sequel of "My heart is divided in 12 pieces, well, maybe 13". You must have read the first part to understand this
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: My heart is full [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110725
Comments: 157
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's your favourite Cec again, ready to annoy you some more with my tooth-rotting fluff and sappy fics :D.  
> As I promised, here you have the second part of "My heart..." , hope your wait will be worth it <3
> 
> I don't want to keep you from it anymore, so I'll see you in the ending notes for some quick communications.

The sound of skin hitting against skin filled the nest room, accompanied by breathy sighs of pleasure, high pitched moans and possessive growls.  
  
Seungkwan was in the peak of his heat, bent over the cushions with his ass up and his arms pinned to the sides of his head, while Wonwoo was roughly pounding into him, the head of his cock hitting the omega's prostate and cervix perfectly.  
  
The small opening that connected a male omega's walls to his womb was, in fact, accessible only during his mating cycles and the alphas never missed to aim for it to make sure they sated their breeding instinct, coming directly in the most fertile part of an omega's body.  
  
The singer was moaning helplessly as the bigger alpha bruised his walls and hips, his hands holding him down in a completely submissive position, chasing after his orgasm and growling into his ear. The squelch of his cock sliding in and out of the smaller's hole was lewd and sinful, but the sight of several shots of cum leaking out and dripping down Seungkwan's thighs was even more arousing.  
  
"You're already full of cum, but you just want more, uh?" The alpha growled into his mate's ear, pulling out and inserting his fingers in his hole to fuck him quickly with them, pressing insistently on his prostate as the omega's thighs trembled under his touch.  
  
"You've been fucked by five alphas already and you're still tight, you really can't get enough of us filling your cute hole"  
  
Seungkwan could only emit wordless noises and desperate whimpers as he came again from Wonwoo's fingers, before being penetrated again, his body spent and limp on the pillows as the alpha fucked deep into him again and spilled inside, burying his thick knot deep to breed him full of pups, the birth control momentarily forgotten.  
  
Around them, the other omegas weren't in much better conditions.  
  
Jisoo was taking Hansol in his ass and Mingyu in his mouth, hands helplessly scratching at the two alphas begging them to slow down their thrusts, his body already oversensitive and his mind in compete submission.  
  
Next to them, Chan was in Jeonghan's lap, the elder's hand closed around his throat while he fucked into his tight hole, hands pulling and groping at his sensible chest to bruise and mark him, claiming his body. Beside him, Minghao was enjoying the view of their maknae being manhandled and fucked silly, lazily stroking his cock and waiting for his turn.  
  
Even Jihoon was bottoming for Jun, his hips snapping quickly on the alpha's pelvis as he rode him, hands planted on the elder's chest to support himself while both of them moaned and sighed in pleasure.  
  
Lastly, Seungcheol had Soonyoung in his arms, the two of them spent and tired, laying on the sheets facing each other while slowly grinding up on each other's cock, rubbing their lengths together to lazily get off to the sound of their mates getting fucked senseless.  
  
Of course, since they had had Eunjoo, someone had to give up on the sex and take care of her, either keeping her busy upstairs or going out with her. Not to count they had had the nest room made sound proof.  
  
After all, omegas were still going to go in heat and alphas in ruts, they needed a safe area and mechanism to both satisfy their needs and not let Eunjoo get traumatized by it.  
  
After Wonwoo finished in Seungkwan's ass, everyone though the omega would've needed a break. He had been taking his alphas' thrusts and knots for the last three hours and all omegas needed a pause after such an intense session.  
  
That was why the rapper, after pulling out of him, maneuvered him on his back to clean his stomach and chest of cum and sweat, only to see the younger hard and needy again, searching for his touch and his scent, basically begging to be filled once again.  
  
"Alpha p-please, I n-need you, I-I need more" the singer whimpered out, his legs parting on their own and his head leaning back to expose his already marked and bruised throat, presenting himself to be claimed once again.  
  
"I just knotted you, baby boy, we both need a break" Wonwoo offered gently, retrieving a wet cloth.  
  
When he met the omega's eyes, however, he saw a deep pain and frustration in them.  
  
"A-alpha doesn't want me?"  
  
"It's not that, sweetheart, you know that I love you beyond anything" the alpha tried to repair at his mistake, but nothing could stop the thick tears that started to fall from his mate's eyes, high wails crawling up his throat and his scent turning sharp and sour with sorrow.  
  
Seungcheol was the first to notice his distress, his instincts particularly sensitive to his mate's scents as he was the head alpha.  
  
He kissed Soonyoung on the nose, apologizing to him before getting up and stalking to where Wonwoo had Seungkwan in his lap, pushing out his comforting scent and growling for him, but earning nothing more than pained whines.  
  
"What's the matter, prince?" The alpha asked gently, but his mate would only squirm and whimper in Wonwoo's lap, clearly in pain from not having a knot buried deep inside him.  
  
"He wants to have sex again, but I'm too tired and he really needs a break, it's not safe for him to get going for too long" Wonwoo said, talking to the older.  
  
"It's weird, he's never been so needy...pup, pup listen to me" the head alpha tried again, now worried for his baby's safety, but nothing seemed to work, so, with a heavy heart, he resolved to use the only thing that would force the omega to listen to him.  
  
"KWANNIE" he growled in his alpha voice, hands coming up to grip the younger's wrists tightly and stop him from fussing.  
  
The younger immediately froze, turning to look up to him with big, wet eyes. He was disoriented, needy of care and probably scared.  
  
"Kwannie, you need to relax and let us clean and feed you something, you can't go on like this or your body will suffer from it" Seungcheol explained, now more gently.  
  
"B-but alpha, I-"  
  
"No 'but's. You're doing as alpha told you to and stop fussing"  
  
The omega saw himself cornered: after all, his main need and instinct was to satisfy an alpha and obey him, so he did as Seungcheol imposed to him and stopped squirming, melting against Wonwoo's chest to allow him to help him drink some water and feed him fruit bites, while Soonyoung reached them to clean him up.  
  
"What's with him? Should we have him checked out after his heat ends?" Jeonghan asked to Seungcheol as soon as the head alpha reached for him, scenting him and a half asleep Chan in his arms.  
  
The boy was tired and fucked out and the protective scent of both his head alpha and the father of his daughter were the perfect combination for lulling him to sleep, Jeonghan's hand in hair and Seungcheol's finger on his sides.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's the stress for the finale of our tour, or maybe it's the new prescription for birth control the doctor gave him. She said it could take some time for him to adjust to it" the older offered, leaving a kiss on Chan's hair as the maknae mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"Any way, the situations seems under control now, so we should clean ourselves up before Minnie comes back with Eunjoo"  
  
"You're right. You take the pup and I'll take care of our bunny over there with Sollie?" Jeonghan suggested, passing Chan's limp body to his mate and hinting at Jisoo's spent frame, now covered in come and straddling the youngest alpha's hips, the latter softly cleaning his face from the tear streaks.  
  
"Deal"

* * *

Two weeks later, there they were, sat in their living room and looking with wide eyes as their pregnant mate. Seungkwan’s eyes were glued to the floor as he waited for a reaction, and reaction he received.

A mere second after the words “I’m pregnant” left his mouth, a chorus of “What?”, “When?” and “How??” raised from his pack, alphas and omegas raising to their feet to get closer to him.

The omega flinched visibly at the loud noise, the incomprehensible chattering and the sudden movement, but, luckily, the chaos was interrupted by Eunjoon’s innocent (and understandable) question.

“What that mean? Is appa sick?” she asked, looking up at her parents with big, worried eyes.

“No! No princess, appa is…umh…” Mingyu tried to intervene, clearly panicking on how to explain pregnancy to a toddler.

“Appa is completely ok, sweetheart, we’ll explain to you in a moment, but we have to discuss adult things for a while. Be good and go play upstairs” Jeonghan offered, crouching down in front of her and talking with a kind, but firm tone.

The pup complied obediently, jumping up the stairs as her fathers sighed in relief.

“Thanks Hannie, one thing at a time” Seungcheol said, before shifting toward Seungkwan again.

“Come sit down prince, I’m sure you’re going through a lot right now” he then offered to his omega, who shyly took the hand he was offering and let himself fall on a couch, Soonyoung immediately cuddling up to his side.

“Take a deep breath, baby” the dancer murmured, combing the omega’s hair and kissing his temple softly.

Seungkwan tried his best to relax in hi embrace, breathing in and out slowly to calm his erratic heart down. He now understood why Chan was so nervous and scared when he himself had to tell them about his pregnancy.

“First of all: how do you feel?” the head alpha asked, sitting beside him and taking his trembling hands in his strong ones.

“I’m…I don’t know, I guess I was nervous for how you would react” the omega revealed, finally raising his eyes to look at his mates.

“I’m sorry for the chaos, we should’ve been more composed and I’m sorry if we scared you”

“Yeah baby, we shouldn’t have raised our voices, but we were just…surprised. We weren’t expecting you to get pregnant, you’re on birth control” Mingyu added to Seungcheol’s words.

“Are you sure you’re carrying, angel?” Jeonghan asked softly

“I know I’m on birth control, but I took five tests and they’re all positive. I don’t know how this happened, but…I mean, we can look for an abortion clinic or something” the omega answered.

“Wait, slow down Kwannie, we didn’t talk about abortion yet. Sure, it’s one of the possibilities, but let’s talk about it together before we decide for anything” Minghao intervened

“You…don’t want me to abort? I mean, avoiding having another pup is the main reason we omegas are on birth control in the first place”

“Listen, my love, I know we haven’t planned for this to happen, just like we didn’t plan for Eunjoo. I wish we could’ve talked about this beforehand, but we don’t have to give up the baby just because we didn’t expect to have it. This, of course, unless you want to abort in the first place” the head alpha explained, leaning in to scent his mate to reassure him and make him feel safe.

“Yeah Kwannie, we can talk about everything you want, but the last choice is yours. You don’t have to decide based on what you think we want you to do, you have to decide based on how you feel” Jihoon offered.

The younger omega sighed, his posture deflating and his eyes swelling with tears as he thought about everything his mates had said.

“The thing is, I don’t know how to feel. I don’t know if I’m ready, I don’t know if it’s the right time to have another pup, and what is Eunjoo doesn’t want a little brother or sister? We have several comebacks already planned and you would be short of one and-“

Mingyu interrupted his anxious rambling with a sweet kiss. In his chaotic stream of thoughts, Seungkwan hadn’t even noticed the tall alpha had stood up from his seat and walked toward him, only registering his presence when the older made their lips meet in a soft contact. The omega could only melt in his strong hands cupping his face and his manly scent engulfing him in a soothing way, finally allowing to calm down.

“Breath in and out prince, just like this. Everything’s gonna be fine, baby, I promise” Mingyu murmured to him when they separated, one of his hand lowering to rest on the omega’s sternum, delicately drawing circles on his chest to make him relax.

“You have time to decide, Kwannie. You don’t have to rush anything and we won’t pressure you into anything. You know we’ll fully support anything you’ll decide” Joshua said, his kind eyes meeting Seungkwan’s ones as he spoke.

“D-do you all feel that way?”

“Absolutely baby, we’ll respect everything you decide, we just want you to be happy” Seungcheol nodded, the whole pack following by smiling kindly at the distressed omega.

“Thank you for not pressuring me, I don’t think I could’ve taken it” the singer sniffled, his boyfriends’ fingers coming up to dry the few tears that had escaped his lashes during the talk.

“You don’t have to thank us, sweetheart, we just did what every pack would” Jun offered

“Now, why don’t we get our minds off of this topic for some time and relax? I guess you’ve been really stressed between this and the finale concert the other day, so just relax and let us take care of you, ok pup?” Jeonghan suggested, always caring and thoughtful.

Everyone in the pack seemed to like the idea, Minghao and Wonwoo already standing up to make some tea for their mates, while Seokmin, Jun, Mingyu and Chan raced to the nest room to grab some pillows and blankets to make a fort their omega and daughter would’ve loved, but, once again, a small, timid voice interrupted their activity.

“So is appa okay?” Eunjoo asked from the stairs, her tiny hands holding her otter plushie to her chest and her expression worried.

With all the emotions, questions and doubts they had been through until that moment, they had almost forgot that their pup was still waiting for an explanation of that weird word her appa had pronounced some minutes before.

They all stopped in what they were doing only to exchange worried looks between them, until Chan intervened to save them all.

“Come here princess, we have to explain you something” he softly said, patiently waiting for her to climb down the tall steps and walk to him, raising an arm to ask to be picked up.

The omega complied, chuckling softly when his daughter kissed his cheek to thank him. He then calmly carried her to the sofa where Seungkwan was still sitting, before settling right beside the older omega and letting the pup lean toward him as well.

“Appa is fine, darling, see?” Chan started, allowing the other boy to take Eunjoo in his own arms as she snuggled into his chest “But, although it might seem weird for you, he’s pregnant, which means he’s carrying a pup in his tummy”

“Pwegan?”

“Almost there” Chan offered, snickering at her cute pronunciation.

“But why is a baby in youw tummy appa? Who put it thewe?” she asked, confused at the explanation.

“I’d like to know that too” Seungkwan mumbled through gritted teeth, careful to only let his omega mate hear

“The baby was created because dads love each other so, so much, princess” Chan hurried to say, before Eunjoo could hear him and get even more confused

“So I can have a little bwothe ow sistew?”

The two omegas looked at each other, freaking out inside because, just when they had managed to get through the “pregnancy” matter quite smoothly, they had now to find a way to explain her what “abortion” was and implied.

“T-that could be, but Kwannie has to decide if he wants to carry the pup or not. It’s not an easy thing to have a baby, you know?”

“Can I have it then? I don’t want appa to be too tiwed to play with me” the girl offered, smiling brightly at her fathers who were now having a hard time to contain their infinite love for their daughter.

“I’m afraid it’s not so easy, princess” Chan further explained “I carried you in my tummy as well, before you decided to come out and meet us, and, in the same way I couldn’t ask anyone else to have you, so does appa Kwannie”

The girl seemed to think about it for some seconds, her parents patiently waiting for her to say something, until she finally decided what to think about the whole thing.

“Mmh…okay”

“Okay? That’s it?” Seungkwan asked, receiving her sweet smile in response

“Yeah. Until you appa awe okay, I’m okay with evewything, even if I don’t have a new bwotew” she simply explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

All of her fathers, even those who weren’t part of the conversation, had stopped to listen to their mates and were left speechless by the genuine reaction their pup had given to something that usually took hours to explain. They could only watch with wide eyes as their pup gave a last hug to both Seungkwan and Chan and hopped off their legs, running to the kitchen to get a cookie from Minghao like nothing had happened at all.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting this to be so easy” Hansol said, putting down some blankets on the sofa

“Yeah, me neither” Seungkwan added, still looking in the direction their daughter had run off to.

“Well, it only means two things to me: A) that our daughter is smart as fuck and B) that you’re an amazing parent, baby boy” Jihoon commented when he was sure Eunjoo couldn’t hear him cursing, leaning down from behind the sofa to leave a soft kiss on the maknae’s hair.

“You really are Channie, who would’ve guessed that a child would’ve changed you so much” Seungkwan added, crawling closer to the younger to press their lips together.

They both enjoyed the sweet moment, relaxing against each other right after and watching as their mates gave out cups of tea and some snacks while Jeonghan put a movie up for them.

The pregnant omega ended up dozing off against Chan’s shoulder, exhausted by the intense emotions of the day, a hand of his laid on his own tummy, where it was soon joined by Seokmin’s bigger one, the alpha hugging him protectively from behind.

“Sleep well, my love, the next days will be quite difficult for you” was all the singer murmured against the younger’s nape before nuzzling into him and wrapping him into his safe scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little disclaimer before you start reading: this chapter might seem a bit off topic after the last one, but I promise it'll make sense with the next parts and it'll be the main cause of angst in this story.
> 
> Minor trigger warning: mention of past rape and derogatory, sexist language, please proceed with caution if these themes make you uncomfortable.

Just as they had promised, the pack let Seungkwan think thoroughly about the two possibilities that presented before his eyes: abort or keep the baby. The omega was clearly going through a lot, but at the same time, he didn’t miss to show his gratitude for their patience.

He kept on doing everything they usually did, but, in his head, a mess of thoughts and doubts and insecurities dominated his mind, not letting him rest even in his sleep. As much as his maternal instinct begged him to keep the pup, his most rational part couldn’t stop thinking about how their lives would’ve changed with another pup.

He was afraid his mates wouldn’t have been so enthusiast to have more children, content with a single pup, but also aware they couldn’t impose him to abort.

He was also afraid of the pregnancy, of the birth and everything that came after it. He had seen the effects that carrying a pup had on an omega’s body and, though he loved Chan and his small flaws more than anything, he could see how his body was treated differently by the kpop industry. No see-through shirts, if possible, baggy clothes to hide his slightly wider hips and definitely no shirtless photos or crop tops.

 _“No one wants to see that ugly scar, darling”_ a rude stylist had once told him.

Seungkwan could see how that kind of comments or restrictions had influenced his confidence. He definitely didn’t want to bend under the unnatural standards society had for him, but it was hard not to in his position and industry.

In conclusion, he was scared. Very scared. Both on a physical and on a mental perspective.

However, he was also eager. Observing Chan had given him a good view of the cons a pregnancy brought, but the pros were no less evident. The younger omega had gone through a lot during those nine months, they all had, and the birth of their perfect princess had been what they needed and what had saved him from possible depression.

He felt that the whole trial had been mainly his fault, but, bringing something so beautiful in their world had made him feel like he had given back the happiness he had taken from them, allowing him to cope with the guilt.

And Seungkwan needed that kind of feeling. He needed to know that his desire for a pup wasn’t selfish, he needed to know that his mates would’ve been happy with another little creature to nurture and care about. He wanted to make them proud, like they were of Chan.

He absolutely wanted to see their loving smiles as they looked at their newborn for the first time, the happiness on their faces as soon as they knew what gender the baby was, their adoring touches as they caressed the pup’s delicate head or blew raspberries on its tummy. He wanted to see those huge and intimidating alphas melt before innocent eyes and grabby little hands, basking in the scent of warm milk every pup had.

His heart had made a very clear and definitive choice, but his head couldn’t quite accept it. He still had time, he could still…overthink everything for some more, like he usually did.

* * *

It was unusual for Seungcheol to go pick up Eunjoo from daycare. Not because he didn’t want to, but mostly because his duties as leader and interlocutor between his pack and the agency often kept him busy for longer than his mates, much like the producing task did with Jihoon.

However, the head alpha had finally managed to get off of work early that day and there was nothing that could keep him from surprising his daughter at day care with some of her favorite sweets and warm hugs.

And the pup definitely seemed to appreciate the surprise: as soon as she spotted Seungcheol and Chan at the gate of the daycare’s garden, she sprinted to them with a big smile and open arms, the leader promptly picking her up to spin her in the air and bask in her happy giggle, that soon turned in a series of kisses on his cheek

“Hi princess, how’ve you been? How was your day?” the alpha chuckled as the child wrapped her arms around his neck, Chan standing beside them and watching them with a tender smile on his lips, a hand of his caressing his pup’s hair.

“Good appa, I made a fwog” she exclaimed cheerfully, proudly showing her drawing to her dads.

“Look how beautiful this is! I didn’t know you’re an artist little one!”

“I wanna give it to appa Hao”

“I’m sure he’ll love it” Chan murmured, receiving the brightest smile from the kid

“Seungcheol-sii, Chan-sii, what a pleasure to see you here” a kind voice interrupted them. A short omega approached them politely, his clothes revealing he was the daycare teacher.

“You must be Mr. Song, Eunjoo talks a lot about you” Chan greeted him, bowing politely before Seungcheol shifted Eunjoo’s weight from an arm to the other and did the same.

“She talked to me about you and your family as well, it’s evident she loves you very much. You really did an amazing work in educating your daughter, she is one of the kindest and most polite pups in our daycare”

The two idols nodded their thanks, before the teacher continued.

“Now, to a more practical matter, if I could steal a moment from your time, there’s a field-trip the center wants to organize and I’d need you to sign to give her your authorization to go and show you a list of the things she’ll need” the omega explained.

“Sure thing. Princess, go play in the garden while appas and Mr. Song talk, but don’t go out of the gate, understood?” Seungcheol said putting down Eunjoo, who immediately nodded and took off toward the sand box to play with other children who were still waiting for their parents.

The discussion with the teacher took up a few more minutes than they had thought: beside the authorization, the omega began to tell them the progress Eunjoo had made in the center, telling them about how kind and considerate she was toward both children and adults and how good she was becoming at drawing.

Her parents definitely didn’t mind hearing about her achievements, even asking about some problems she had encountered to try and fix those at home too, but, when they finished and walked back outside, ready to call Eunjoo and leave, the girl was nowhere to be found.

Seungcheol felt his heart sink as he scanned the garden and couldn’t find his daughter, Chan’s hand coming up and tugging at his sleeve as he did the same thing, the subconscious movement dictated by anxiety and trying to get some sort of comfort from his alpha.

They called Eunjoo’s name several times, the omega teacher helping them by running back inside in case she had come in without them realizing, but he soon came back shaking his head, no trace of the kid found.

“She must have gone out of the gate, we have to run” Seungcheol stated to Chan, who could only nod and follow his mate outside, breath ragged because of both anxiety and the physical effort.

Once they had a clearer view of the parking lot and the street surrounding the building, Seungcheol finally spotted her, but, as relief washed over him, another kind of bad sensation took its place, a sort of anxiety mixed with deep, resentful anger.

Eunjoo was standing beside a car, looking up at the two alphas that were Seungcheol’s parents, the couple talking to her like every other grandparents would do with their grandchild, but the head alpha knew something was not right.

It was the first time he saw them since that infamous meeting, the one they stormed out of after hearing about Chan’s pregnancy, insulting their son and his mates from their “superior bloodline”. Seungcheol had neither forgotten, nor forgiven their words and, if the matter with Chan’s parents could be considered closed, there had never been a definitive conclusion with his or Wonwoo’s families.

“Hyung, they’re…” Chan whispered in worry while his hands clung to his mate’s shirt.

“I know, don’t worry” the elder said back, protectively pushing his omega behind himself and starting to march toward them.

“Eunjoo! I told you to not get out of the gate” he addressed directly his daughter, who, as soon as noticed their presence, ran toward them

“Appas! I’m sowwy, they said they awe youw fwiends” the kid exclaimed, looking up at him with big eyes, more than ready to swell with tears at the telling-off that awaited her.

However, that didn’t happen. Seungcheol shifted his eyes from her to his parents, still standing and looking back at him, a knowing smile on their lips. He then leaned down and picked Eunjoo up, an arm supporting her legs and bottom, the other protectively wrapping her shoulders and head, engulfing her with his strong and safe scent.

“It’s ok Joo, just don’t get out of the gate anymore, no matter what people tell you” he whispered to her, the pup nodding against his chest, before the alpha raised his eyes once again, focusing back on his parents.

“I don’t know what you want from my pup, but stay away from her and from us. I have nothing to say to you” Seungcheol growled at the couple, turning around right after to walk back to their car and forget the matter, but, of course, his parents couldn’t let it happen so easily.

“ _Your_ pup? From what I recall, it’s Jeonghan who knocked your omega up, or am I mistaking?” His mother’s sharp tongue cut through the air.

Seungcheol stopped in his tracks, eyes glued to the road ahead of him and two very different feeling batting in his heart: the urgent desire to punch them both and the need to keep his family safe.

The second feeling seemed to win over the first for a moment, but, then, more words left his mother’s mouth and he couldn’t just ignore her anymore.

“You still call yourself an alpha when you weren’t even able to impregnate an omega on his first heat? The head of a pack that can’t even breed his omegas, how pathetic. I hoped that, since you decided to ruin our reputation, at least you would make it decently”

“Chan get in the car” Seungcheol whispered to his mate, the boy already on the verge of tears from the shameful things the woman had said.

“No hyung, please come with me” the omega desperately tried to convince the elder to ignore them, clinging to his arm and begging him, but the other had already made up his mind.

“What is your problem?” he hissed, barely catching himself before swearing with his daughter in his arms “I thought you never wanted to see me again, so why are you here now, luring my pup out of daycare like two creeps?”

“Well, son, we wanted to meet first hand your greatest failure as an alpha. After all, in your perspective, we are her grandparents, we have the right to meet her”

“You don’t have the right to even say her name after how you treated her father”

“Hyung we should really go” his omega tried again.

“I said get in the car, Chan”

“But-“

“See? You can’t even make your own omegas obey you. Had he been my property, he would already be on the ground with a broken lip and a red hand on his cheek” Seungcheol’s father intervened, watching disgusted as Chan desperately tried to get his mate away, ignoring his orders.

“The only time you truly acted like an alpha was when you raped your infertile omega, at least he got what he deserved. That’s the only thing you should be proud of” he continued, but, against his expectations, it wasn’t his son who reacted first.

If Chan had tried until that moment to get home safely, aware that the two only wanted to get under his alpha’s skin, now he couldn’t tolerate such things anymore. He couldn’t stand there and do nothing when they talked like that about his kindest hyung and mate, not to mention that they talked about Seungcheol’s worst nightmare and memory as something he should be proud of.

“Don’t ever speak about him! You-“ he began, an acrid smell of anger replacing his sweet peppermint scent, but he wasn’t allowed to finish, because his mate’s mother quickly snatched his wrists, gripping tightly and growling into his face.

“How dare you talk to us like that and not obey your alpha, you ungrateful, little-“ she started, the hand that wasn’t bruising the boy’s arm, raised and ready to land on his cheek, before her own son intervened.

A low, dangerous growl came right from Seungcheol’s chest, his lips curled back on his teeth in a furious snarl, while his eyes glowed with the beginning of the ferocity that characterized a feral alpha. Under the sound of his growl, small, scared whimpers came from Eunjoo, still pressed against his torso and still gripping his shirt, seeking comfort and protection in her appa.

“Let. Him. Go” was all the rapper needed for his mother to huff, annoyed, and push his omega toward him, the boy landing with a whimper against his chest, where Seungcheol’s free arm wrapped around his waist in less the a second, holding him close.

Chan was clearly scared and in distress: all the angry alpha scents and the sudden movements had had a deep effect on his instincts and senses, leaving him panting and whimpering in his mate’s embrace, an hand of his curled on his warm chest and the other around Eunjoo.

If Seungcheol’s need to fight and tear his parents apart for hurting his omega and scaring his pup could be surpassed by anything, that was definitely his protective instinct. So much, that, when Chan came back in his arms, everything around them was forgotten: the two bodies in his embrace were the only thing that mattered in that moment.

With great surprise of his parents, his expression changed in a matter of seconds and so did his scent too, turning soft and caring and loving to engulf his family, his arms delicately tightening their hold around them while he leaned down with his face, softly nuzzling the omega’s hair and coaxing him to look up.

“You ok, love?” he whispered to him, eyes scanning his face to find any trace of violence, satisfied when they couldn’t catch any of it.

The younger could only nod shyly, still scared and taken aback by his mate’s sweet actions, before Seungcheol kissed his forehead and, with an hand on his nape, delicately pushed him back against his chest, tucking his head under his chin. In that moment Chan felt more protected that he had ever been, even with those violent alphas still before them.

After checking on his mate, the leader raised his eyes to face once again his parents, now speaking with a calmer, but no less threatening and furious tone.

“Don’t you dare to come close to my pups or my mates ever again, or you’ll only hope police finds you faster than me. You don’t have the right to see our daughter or speak to any of us, so we’re done. Forever”

Was all he said, turning back and finally walking to his car, an arm still around his omega’s waist and one supporting his daughter, now sniffling and whining feebly, comforted by her father’s calmer scent.

He was too far and worried about Eunjoo and Chan to see his mother smirk or hear her murmuring to his father: “Is it me or did he say _pups_?”

* * *

The ride home was silent and tense. Seungcheol and Chan had managed to calm their pup down by making her listen to the lullaby Jihoon ad composed just for her, his angelic vocals in the ballad able to make her relax and feel safe.

However, in the front seats, the two adults hadn’t shared a single word about the previous event. The alpha was in deep though as his eyes were glued to the road ahead of them, while Chan had his head lowered, hands twitching and fidgeting in his lap. He felt responsible and guilty: his head alpha had told him several times to get away, but he had deliberately disobeyed him in front of other people and intervened as well, making him worry and forcing him to save him.

He had done everything omegas weren’t supposed to, even though it seemed right in the moment. He knew Seungcheol was mad at him, he just hadn’t manifested his anger yet because Eunjoo was with them, but he was sure the alpha would’ve punished him once home, rightfully so in his perspective.

Turned out, he didn’t. When Seungcheol pulled over at the building their dorm was in, Chan hurried to pick Eunjoo up, forcing a smile on his face to reassure her, before Seungcheol waited for them to go ahead of him, not wanting to lose sight of them ever again; he held the doors open for Chan and helped him up the stairs. Once in the dorm, he only left a last kiss to his temple and to Eunjoo’s cheek, before walking straight to his room, closing the door behind him.

Chan was so surprised by his behavior that he almost didn’t hear Soonyoung welcoming him and their pup back home, only noticing the alpha when he snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, asking if everything was alright.

“Y-yes, we just…we’re fine hyung” the omega answered, handing him Eunjoo, who wanted to greet her appa, and kissing him back when the dancer pulled him in with his free arm.

The maknae then tried to follow his oldest mate, determined to talk to him and apologize, but he froze once he found himself before his door. What if Seungcheol didn’t want to see him? What if he was going to cause even more trouble by getting in?

He wanted to apologize, but he definitely didn’t want to anger his alpha even more by doing that, so he gave up, getting back in the living room where Wonwoo was sat on the floor beside Eunjoo, the pup focused on showing him his drawings.

He sat right beside the elder, leaning into his shoulder in search of comfort and affection. The rapper welcomed him without a single word, eyes still focused on the colorful pictures before him, but a hand of his coming up to pull him closer.

“You ok pup?” he murmured when Eunjoo ran off to welcome Jisoo and Minghao back home.

“I don’t know”

“Wanna talk about it?”

The omega shook his head, so Wonwoo decided to not push the matter furthermore

“Then you don’t have to, you’ll let us know when you’re ready” he softly said, pulling Chan in his lap and nuzzling into him, kissing his lips, cheeks and hair and finally allowing the younger to find some peace.

* * *

Chan only got to see Seungcheol again around dinner time.

He had been sent to call him downstairs by Jeonghan since the food was ready and he hoped the alpha would be a bit calmer now that several hours had passed.

He shyly pushed the door open, peeking inside only to be welcomed by a dark room, the dim light only coming from a slight slit between the curtains on the window and the hallway.

“Hyung?” he called before his eyes adapted to the absence of light and he could see where Seungcheol was.

“Dinner’s ready hyung”

“I…I’m not hungry” came the emotionless response from the alpha’s body, laid on his side on the bed and giving his back to the door.

He didn’t look angry, he looked…tired, defeated. Chan couldn’t understand why, but he also couldn’t stay there and say nothing.

“Hyung…for today, I…I wanted to apologize. I know I shouldn’t have acted up and I definitely shouldn’t have disobeyed you. I know you’re angry at me and I’ll accept every punishment you’ll decide for me, I…I should know my place by now” he spoke looking down, head lowered in front of his alpha like his parents had thought him to, showing the utmost submission to the man who owned him.

Some seconds went by between his last words and the elder’s response, but eventually, he began to talk, his tone now more lively.

“Yeah, you should” he began, sitting up in his bed but still no able to witness how a first tear escape his mate’s lashes to fall on the floor, his hands tightening around each other as the taller stood up and finally walked up to him.

Just when Chan was expecting a slap to land on his face, or at least more harsh words, the head alpha only wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, the omega’s hands instinctively coming up to rest against the other’s chest as he tucked his head under his chin.

The smaller could only stare at the alpha’s neck with wide eyes for a few moments, speechless and surprised by the sudden and tender act, before Seungcheol spoke up again.

“Your place is in my arms and nowhere else. You have nothing to apologize for, you only did what you thought was the right thing, pup”

“B-but I shamed you for not respecting you and I forced you to save me from-“

“No baby. You stood up to what was right and I couldn’t be more proud” The alpha murmured, letting go of him to look at him in the eyes.

“I’m your mate: from a legal point of view, I own you, but you’re not just mine to…fuck or order around. You’re mine to protect and take care of and love beyond anything, but, today, I failed to do that” he continued

“What are you talking about?”

The alpha raised his hands to cup hit mate’s face, his thumbs softly stroking his cheeks.

“When I saw my parents there, with Eunjoo, I felt my anger raising and, with every word they spoke, it only got worse. Just before you intervened to defend Shua, I was about to lose my mind. I was less than one step away from the…the monster that broke Jisoo’s body and mind years ago and I even had our daughter in my arms, I-I don’t even want to think of what would’ve happened, hadn’t you spoke up at that point”

Thick tears trickled down his cheeks as he talked, full of regret, pain and shame for himself.

“When my mother grabbed you, all that aggressive impulses turned into…protective instinct. My priority wasn’t to tear them apart, but to have you back safe and sound. You prevented me from going feral and saved me from doing horrible things, so, really Chan, you have nothing to apologize for. Never think you’re not allowed to speak your mind or intervene, alphas aren’t always right” Seungcheol finished and, by that point, both of them were in tears.

A small whimper escaped from the omega’s throat as he buried his face into the taller’s chest, his arms wrapping around his neck to get closer to him, while the alpha’s came down to his waist.

“The only important thing to me is that you and our princess are safe, angel. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you, I was just so ashamed of myself, I couldn’t bring myself to do that”

“I felt that way too hyung, please don’t be sorry” the younger murmured.

They stayed there, clinging to each other like their own lives depended on it, like nothing else in the world existed, until their tears began to dry out and their sobs turned into soft sniffles and sighs, both of them calmer now that the tension was gone.

“I love you, hyung” Chan whispered when he finally raised his face from the older’s shoulder, eyes puffy and red.

“I love you too, my sweet angel” Seungcheol answered, leaning down to catch his lips into a tender and felt kiss.

By then, dinner was probably finished and done, so they could as well stay there together and cuddle, making up to each other for the things they didn’t say and the touched they had missed.

“Stay here tonight. Hannie is sleeping with Seungkwan, stay here with me and Shua, please” the head alpha whispered to him once they were on the bed, more relaxed and eager to share kisses and caresses at any given chance.

The omega smiled up to him and nodded, already picturing himself laying on the elder’s chest, Jisoo’s body on his other side and their hands interlaced on Seungcheol’s stomach, his strong arms supporting and protecting each of them.

It goes without even saying that they made love that night, the alpha taking his mate with the utmost tenderness and reverence, adoring every inch of his skin with his mouth and hands and marking him with his teeth, leaving him breathless in the best way as pleasured moans escaped the omega’s lips endlessly. They never dared to avert their look from each other, eager to see what each of them did to his mate, to watch his features contort in pure pleasure and their eyes watering up when they finally climaxed.

Seungcheol held him close through their orgasms, taking care of him right after, in the delicate phase between oversensitivity and sleepiness, where the omegas needed attention and love.

Jisoo joined them right after, when they were clean and sated and tired, allowing his alpha to scent him and snuggling into his arms, stroking the younger omega’s face until he dozed off in the warm embrace of sleep, his two older mates following right after.

* * *

Three days later, the pack had already been informed about the event. Everyone knew about Seungcheol’s parents and his worries surrounding them, but nothing had happened since that unfortunate episode.

And with nothing, I mean regarding the pregnancy situation as well.

Seungkwan was still thinking and overthinking what to do with his condition, aware that time was slowly but surely running out and that his mates were patiently waiting for an answer he still couldn’t give them. At least, until the two current problems for the pack mixed up and the omega singer found himself alone in a fancy coffee shop, faced with a woman he could recognize everywhere.

“Hello Seungkwan-ssi, how’s your pregnancy going?” Seungcheol’s mother politely greeted him, looking down to him from where she was standing beside his table, a wide, but cold smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THEIR PARENTS, OK?   
> Really, I always make Seungcheol's parents the bad guys, but I honestly hate to do that! I'm sure they're wonderful people who raised an amazing person as Seungcheol is, so I'm sorry, really. It just makes more sense if it's a person close to them and that knows about their condition to cause trouble and toxic parents are kinda the easiest choice T^T.  
> I also apologize because I wasn't able to upload on the ABO series as well, I promise I'll post this week >.<
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoyed this Chancheol-centered chapter, I'll love to hear what you think about it if you'll want to leave a comment :D  
> Stay safe and happy, my loves <3\. 
> 
> Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on twitter thirstying over the Light a Flame performance


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I offer you a very angsty chapter. Tomorrow, who knows.  
> No for real, this is very sad, I'm sorry, I'll make up for it :,)
> 
> I don't know if it counts as trigger, but Trigger Warning: mention of abortion

“G-good morning Miss Choi, how can I help you?” Seungkwan murmured shyly, the strong scent of the woman intimidating him.

“You could start with offering me to sit with you and answering my question”

The omega nodded, reluctantly inviting her with his hand to take the chair in front of him and sit. When the woman was settled, her sharp eyes scanned over him, prompting him to keep talking.

“As for your question, I’m sorry to inform you, but I’m not-“

“Please, darling, we both know you’re lying and I’m a busy woman, so let’s not waste time on denying something that’s clear as daylight. You are carrying, I want to know what you’re going to do with the pup” the alpha hissed through her teeth leaning over the table to not be heard by stranger ears.

“I…How did you know?” the omega surrendered, unable to keep up the play.

“Well, my son has always been…careless on these kinds of thing. He accidentally used the plural when he told us to stay away from your ‘pups’ and, considering Jisoo is sterile, Jihoon doesn’t want to carry and Chan has already given birth…you were the most plausible one. Now, do you want to keep it or not?”

“I still have to decide, but, in case you’re here to manipulate me into a choice or another, you’re the one wasting our time” Seungkwan retorted, gaining some courage as he thought back at what Seungcheol had told them about his encounter with his parents.

“Manipulate you into something? Oh dear, no, I’d never do something like that…I though everything else would’ve already done so”

“What…what do you mean?”

“You really want to go on with a belly full of pups right now? I heard you’re doing well as a group. You just ended a world tour, who knows what you’ll achieve in the future, right? But with a pregnant omega, things would get a bit…bumpier, don’t you think?”

“My mates don’t care about that kind of things”

“Oh I’m sure that’s what they told you, I’m just stating the truth, what I see when I look at you as a group. This is objectively the peak of your career and you’re already lucky enough that you reached it before the older ones are due to leave for military service, you don’t want to be the one interrupting it, right? It wasn’t a big deal when Chan did it, if anything, it only gave you more exposure to medias, but now?” the woman continued, her poisonous tongue and sick words infiltrating the boy’s mind with the seed of doubt.

The conclusions he had reached the previous days were being shaken to their very core and, though he hated to admit it, he knew she was right. The woman had done nothing more than to voice his own fears and concerns when it came to the pregnancy and the position he and his pack were in, concerns he hadn’t been brave enough to elaborate himself.

Looking back now at his desire to have the pup, he saw himself as selfish and careless. The point wasn’t what he or his mates wanted, but what they needed and a pup wasn’t that. It broke his heart and he was sure at least some of the others would’ve suffered from the abortion, but he had to do it.

A shiver ran down his spine at the mere thought of what Jisoo must have felt like, when he would’ve announced he wanted to interrupt his pregnancy. The mere perspective of saying something like that in front of him, who would give up everything to only have what he was giving up, filled him with self-loathe and disgust, but, from a larger point of view, it was the only right thing to do.

“So, what are you going to do?”

The voice of Seungcheol’s mother brought him back to reality, prompting him to give an answer to that. It reminded him of why she was doing that, what her real purpose was. It was clear that she feared Seungcheol was the father of the baby and still hoped she could pull him out of the pack and make him marry a female alpha, without the nuisance of biological pups hindering her plan.

However, everything she had said made a good point in the omega’s mind and, though he knew she would’ve discovered the truth in the next months, he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of walking out of the shop aware that he would’ve aborted thanks to her, so he simply answered: “I’m aware of our current position, but I still haven’t made my choice”

He smirked internally when one of the woman’s brows twitched and her fake smile faltered for a second, before she took her purse and coat, standing up.

“Very well then. I was hoping my son could choose some smarter mates for himself, but I guess I was expecting too much from an omega” she coldly said, sending a last, conceited stare to him and then quickly walking away.

The boy could only sigh heavily, picking up his coffee and getting out as well, already dreading the moment he would’ve had to tell his mates about his choice.

* * *

“I think I made a decision” Seungkwan announced that same evening.

He hadn’t told anyone about the events of the morning and his chat with Seungcheol’s mother, aware that none of his mates would’ve accepted his choice if they knew it came from her intervention.

“About the pup? Sit down, angel, we’re listening” Jeonghan offered, taking his hand to pull him into the nest, where the others were spending time with Eunjoo and resting form the tiring day of practice.

“I…I’d prefer to stay here” the omega opposed and, thought with a slightly worried nod, the older accepted his choice. Seungkwan already knew that he couldn’t bear to look at his pack right after telling them he was going to abort and neither he could stand to be reassured and cuddled when he felt so undeserving of their love. He knew they would be more than accepting, at least on the surface, and, for him, it was even worse than their anger.

So, from where he was standing, he began to talk.

“I decided to abort. I know some of you would like me to keep the baby, but, after thinking a lot about it, it’s the best choice. A new pup would…slow us down in our career and we want to achieve much more, so I think it’s for the best. We…we can try again in a few years” tears prickled at his eyes as he pronounced the last words, his head lowering to avoid seeing the deep delusion in the other’s eyes, quickly masked and dismissed with tender smiles and understanding looks.

“Ok, baby, if that’s what you want, then-“ Seungcheol started, raising from his spot only to be interrupted by Seungkwan himself.

“It is. I’ll call the clinic tomorrow morning and book an appointment. Thank you for understanding and good night” the omega quickly dismissed himself, turning around as soon as he could and barely keeping himself from running away. His mates were left with a lot of confusion and the lingering sound of a soft sob the singer had let out just before the door closed behind him.

As soon as Seungkwan reached his room, his body gave in. He leaned against the closed door, letting himself slowly slide to the ground with his back against the panel as the tears couldn’t stop falling and his lungs struggled to contain his pain.

His very heart ached with the deepest agony as he thought back to what he had just done, if he imagined how his mates felt like in this exact moment, downstairs. A hand of his gripped his own shirt on his chest, a desperate attempt to stop his breath from wheezing, but it didn’t work.

“I’m sorry” he sobbed in the darkness of his room “I’m sorry Imsorry ImsorryImsorryImsorry…”

“You’re innocent, but I can’t do this to them, I can’t” he whimpered, curling on himself as an arm of his wrapped on his own stomach, his body instinctively protecting the fetus he had just declare he was going to give up on, while the pain only increased as time went by.

* * *

Downstairs, the rest of the pack was outright speechless. The most of them had barely had time to process what Seungkwan had just said before the boy had disappeared, clearly wanting to be alone.

“What…just happened?” Jihoon asked, the first to talk after a good ten seconds of absolute silence.

“Aren’t we supposed to follow him and help him?” Mingyu offered, referring to their distressed omega.

“No, I…I think we should let him be alone for some time” Jeonghan answered, his eyes still on the door as he held a confused Eunjoo in his lap.

“Is appa ok? What did he say?” the pup inquired. It was only normal for her to be worried for her father, after seeing him running away like that.

“Appa Kwannie just…told us he doesn’t want to have a baby, princess” Seokmin tried to explain to her, struggling a little to hold back tears.

“Those motivations are bullsh-are nonsense!” Chan intervened as well, getting up to walk to the head alpha, still frozen in front of the door, barely catching himself before swearing with Eunjoo in the room.

“Chan” the elder calmly called for him.

“You should go after him and talk him out of this!”

“Chan.”

“You can’t accept this, hyung, you’re the head alpha and-“

“Chan! Listen to me” finally, the leader’s words were heard, the omega stopping his nervous rambling and giving him his full attention.

“I can’t talk him out of this and I definitely can’t force him to have the pup”

“But…but you’re the head alpha”

“Yes, but I can’t decide for him. It’s his body we’re talking about, it’s his choice and his only. I’m as sad as you that he decided to give up the pup, but there’s nothing we can do to make him change his mind”

Chan was about to respond again, but every fighting spirit abandoned his body when his mate raised his eyes to look at him, his irises wet and dark with unshed tears, implicitly begging him to stop opposing to it. They all were suffering, Seungkwan too: fighting and getting angry about it wasn’t going to resolve anything.

“Kwannie surely has his reasons for doing so, Chan. The only thing we can do is to accept his decision and support him through everything” came Jisoo’s soft voice from the side, the older walking up to him and leaving a soft kiss to his forehead.

“As he said, there’s still time in the future” he concluded, before calmly leaving the room.

Chan looked at him until he couldn’t see him anymore, then turned his head to the rest of the pack.

“I…I understand. I’m sorry I made it difficult” he sighed, head low in defeat. He didn’t like the idea, but, as his lovers had said, he had to accept it. His daughter gave him a good distraction when she ran up him, clinging to his sweats in worry as she saw him getting sad.

“It’s ok princess, don’t worry about me” he smiled down to her, picking her up and cuddling her against his chest, kissing her chubby cheek.

“Let’s go to bed, we all could use some rest” Seungcheol offered to his mates, a hand of his gently caressing the pup’s hair.

* * *

When Seungcheol and Jeonghan reached the room they shared with Jisoo, they found him curled on himself on the bed, soft sobs shaking his body even as he tried to keep them in.

“Shua” the head alpha softly called for him, sitting on the bed beside him and laying a hand on his shoulder, hoping the small gesture could be of some kind of comfort for his mate.

“I-I’m sorry, I know I have no right to be so upset, but…”

“But it breaks your heart nonetheless” Jeonghan finished for him, the younger only nodding.

“You don’t have to apologize for how you feel, my love. No one can control this kind of emotions. Just let us take care of you”

“I…I just want to have the choice he had. I only ever asked for having the possibility to choose, just once” the omega whimpered, letting out his frustration as his body shrunk on itself, the arm he held around his middle tightening to the point that they hurt, but it was ok, it was what Jisoo wanted.

The two alphas could feel his pain through the bond they shared, their heart aching for their omega as the only thing they wanted was to hold him and kiss away his pain for good, protecting him from everything that could hurt him in his most vulnerable state.

However, there was nothing they could say to alleviate his suffering. They had been in the same situation many times before. The omega had managed to accept his condition and himself, to finally be able to live with that, but sometimes, when something particularly strong happened, the pain came back in powerful waves that could shake his mind to the core, sending him down a crisis only the two alphas were able to witness.

Talking it out didn’t help when he was in that state, the only thing to do being patiently waiting for him to cry himself to sleep, too exhausted to go on, and try to face the event the morning after. So that’s what they did. Jeonghan positioned in front of him, cupping his face and coaxing him to raise his eyes, before kissing his wet cheeks and eyelids, while Seungcheol hugged him from behind, an arm of his supporting his head while the other wrapped around his tummy, stopping him from hurting himself any further.

As they cuddled, the two alphas never stopped growling low in their chests for him or whispering soft praises and love confessions. When the omega managed to regain his erratic breath and the tears turned into soft sniffles, the two of them maneuvered his body so that they could strip him of his wet shirt and coax him into a new one, scenting him for the whole time.

The last thing was the omega’s collar. They knew it was reassuring for him, but they had to take it off, both to reach for the mating marks and to avoid him sleeping with it. So, as Seungcheol claimed the younger’s attention with some soft kisses on his lips, Jeonghan unbuckled and slipped the collar off his neck, the omega only whining a little at the loss, but relaxing when his mates began to kiss and nibble at the marks on his neck.

He fell asleep like that, eyes burning from the tears, a dull headache in the back of his skull and his mates’ scents wrapping him in a sweet, safe embrace, able to make him forget at least some of the desperation he felt before.

“I was afraid this was going to happen” Jeonghan whispered when they were sure Jisoo was asleep, both the alphas’ eyes glued to his now peaceful expression.

“Me too, but I guess it’s better like this. He’ll feel better in the morning and, hopefully, he’ll move on from this”

“It’ll take time, for all of us”

“I know it will, but we can’t let Seungkwan know that. He doesn’t deserve to feel like we’re against him, he’s suffering too”

“I know he is, but then why taking this decision?” Jeonghan inquired, getting a bit more worked up about it and finally raising his eyes to look at his older mate.

Seungcheol sighed

“Hannie, you heard him, he’s afraid for us and he-“

“He only talked about us and our career, he didn’t say anything about himself or how _he_ felt! If he really wanted to give up the pup or if he didn’t feel ready, he would’ve told us and he wouldn’t be so upset about it”

“What are you trying to say with this, Han?”

“I’m not saying anything, I’m just wondering if his choice was really his or produced by someone else’s pressure, because, to me, it really looks like he’s been forced into a decision he doesn’t want to take in the first place”

“We can try and ask him if something happened, but, as long as denies it, we can’t make assumptions and we definitely can’t force him change his mind” the head alpha concluded, his tone not admitting a reply.

“Now sleep, I’m afraid the next days won’t be so easy for us” he murmured at last, leaning over to kiss his mate one last time before falling back on the bed, nuzzling closer to Jisoo. Jeonghan accepted his kiss, but didn’t respond with much enthusiasm, his mind playing again and again the scene they had witnessed in the nest room, trying to find something, anything, that could indicate their baby had been pressured into making that choice.

He fell asleep tense and anxious, and, even in his slumber, some dark thought tormented his mind, making him wake up tired and tangled in the sheets the morning after.

* * *

In the three days that went by between that shocking revelation and the booked appointment at the clinic, the atmosphere in their dorm was tense.

Everyone had, in a way or another, addressed the matter, often talking about it in small groups. They all knew it wasn’t right toward Seungkwan, but, since the omega acted like the elephant in the room didn’t exist at all, they had no other way to let out their feelings.

The singer, in fact, had come down the morning after with a neutral expression and seemingly fine, announcing he had booked an appointment for the abortion and then going on with his day like nothing had happened. It was clear he didn’t want to talk about it, only hoping everything could’ve gone back to normal as soon as possible, so his mates immediately saw how useless it was to even try and build a conversation about it.

So, in this tense environment, their lives went on, practicing, singing, preparing for the next comeback and tending to their daughter, who, as the days went by, acted more and more…protective of Seungkwan. She always cuddled up to him and he was the first one she greeted when they came back home, not to mention how often she nuzzled against his chest and tummy.

None of her fathers was really sure why she did that, wondering if she instinctively and subconsciously felt the presence of a pup inside him, even if she couldn’t grasp the whole concept on a rational level. Seungkwan never refused her attention and allowed her to snuggle on his stomach, often falling asleep while hugging his middle in a protective way.

Thought the sight was surely adorable and made the pack melt, they were all worried on how to explain her that the little presence she felt inside her appa was gone as soon as he would’ve come back from the clinic.

That, until the actual day of the appointment came. They hadn’t told anyone about the pregnancy to avoid the news to leak to the public, so Seungkwan had simply told their managers that he had booked a routine check that morning, keeping them from asking too many questions.

Seungkwan had had troubled sleeping that night, picturing the worst case scenarios in his head, but had eventually gotten out of bed and prepared to go. He was almost at the door when a voice stopped him.

“I’m coming too” Mingyu said, sitting on the step in the entrance to put his shoes on.

“You…you don’t have to” the omega softly answered, confused by his intervention. In his heart, however, a new wave of anxiety mixed with relief, the presence of an alpha making him feel less abandoned and lonely, but also worse about himself.

He already felt bad enough for the whole abortion thing, he at least hoped he could that have it done far from his mates’ eyes.

“Of course I have, I’m not letting you do this alone. Cheol wanted to come with you, but he has a meeting with the company today” the alpha simply said, standing up and pressing a quick kiss to the smaller’s forehead, before a thought infiltrated his mind.

“Oh m-maybe you want and omega to come with you? You would feel more comfortable?”

“No, no it’s…it’s not that” Seungkwan murmured, eyes looking down at his own hands and heart tightening at the utmost care his lover was showing to him, care he didn’t think to deserve at all.

“Thanks Gyu, for staying with me” he finally said, his gratitude felt and real for the support he didn’t think he would’ve received.

“Of course angel, I love you” the alpha gently said, cupping his face with his hands and pressing the most tender and loving kiss on his lips.

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, you can yell at me in the comments :,)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here we are again, I know lots of you have been waiting for this chapter :)  
> My most pressing exam is done, so meybe I'll be able to upload early this week, we'll see eheh. Sorry for the dealy of this chapter, I hope it'll be worth the wait.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: mention of abortion and panick attack.  
> Also, please read the end notes <3

The car ride was silent, but not as tense as it could’ve been. Mingyu sat close to his omega, an arm around his shoulder and the singer’s head leaning on his chest, their breaths regular and calm.

“We’re here, I’m going to wait for you outside” the manager announced as he pulled over in the clinic’s parking lot, new dread filling Seungkwan’s heart as he eyed the building. He only vaguely registered Mingyu thanking their manager, before the alpha shook him out of his trance to prompt him to climb out of the car.

The omega’s legs felt weak as he stepped up the entrance stairs, his eyes wondering from his mate to the glass doors of the clinic, almost like he was implicitly imploring Mingyu to take his hand and bring him home, because he didn’t have the strength to do so himself.

However, the alpha didn’t act as the younger hoped, only stopping to look over his shoulder in his direction.

“You ok Kwannie? You look pale” he murmured, worried, as a hand of his raised to cup the omega’s face.

Seungkwan found himself longing, yearning for that sweet touch, but, a moment before his mate could touch him, he dodged, schooling his face into a more neutral one and keep walking. After all, he didn’t deserve any kindness, even though god knew how much he needed it.

“Yeah, let’s just get this done” he only said, unable to meet his mate’s hurt gaze.

Seungkwan filled the paperwork the clinic gave him in complete silence. He was sitting next to Mingyu who, without touching or saying anything tried to push out his comforting scent to bring some calmness to his tense lover. When the omega was done with the documents, they just sat there, waiting and breathing in the sharp scent of disinfectant.

They weren’t the only ones waiting for an abortion. In front of them sat a girl who didn’t look over 20, just calmly scrolling through her phone, while, on their right, another same-sex couple, the smaller girl’s anxious strawberry scent suggesting she was an omega, just a bit older than Seungkwan, and that the woman beside her was her alpha, the two holding hands.

Watching them, Seungkwan could only feel grateful for the huge, reassuring presence to his side, giving him a sense of safeness and grounding him through the scary experience. Time went by, the girl on her phone walked in the studio and came out less than 15 minutes after, like nothing had happened. After her, the omega woman went in, which meant that Seungkwan was next.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, his heart starting to race, threatening to come out of his chest at any moment. Why was he so anxious? It didn’t hurt, it took about 10 minutes and he had made this choice. Everything would’ve been much simpler after he had walked out of that room: less worries, less work, less pain. It was the best choice.

Suddenly, a warm, strong hand slid between his palms to interlace with his fingers, holding onto him tight. In the mess of thoughts and doubts, he had almost forgot about Mingyu’s presence next to him, but that contact was able to bring him back to reality. In the dark place he had pushed himself inside his mind, his mate’s eyes shone as the brightest stars, clearing the fog that, for the last days, had clouded his thinking.

What was he doing? He didn’t want to abort, he had made up his mind days before, until that woman had manipulated his fears to make them seem like the worst reality. Giving up the pup would’ve been definitely simpler, but Mingyu’s eyes reminded him he wasn’t only letting go of the difficulties. He was renouncing to the smiles, the giggles spreading in the house, the emotion that came with the first words or the first step of a child, the warmth of holding a small bundle to his chest and decide to give it a name that would portray its amazing life and all the love it would’ve received from them.

“G-Gyu I…” he breathed out, his sight blurring with tears as he looked the elder’s brows furrowing in worry.

Before Mingyu could ask him anything, however, the door to the studio opened, the women from before walking out while the doctor inside looked at his list, ready to call Seungkwan’s name right after.

“No, n-no I…I can’t…” the omega stuttered out, struggling to breath. Everything was happening in slow-motion to his eyes. The heavy steps of the other omega, his heartbeat ringing in his ears and the doctor pronouncing his surname, smiling kindly to him as he stood on the threshold of his studio. It all felt like a dream, a nightmare, but, even in the deepest dreams, there was always something that could wake you up from it.

“Breath for me, baby, breath, just like that. Everything’s going to be fine, you’re going to be fine, I promise” came Mingyu’s voice as his hands gripped Seungkwan’s shoulders. He heard the alpha telling something to the doctor, something about “a minute”, before his face came in the omega’s sight.

The singer hadn’t even realized how he had been closing on himself, almost to defend him and his most delicate part: his stomach. His hands had flown to his head, gripping and pulling at his hair in the desperate attempt to calm the mess in his head and make the dull ache stop, while tears were streaming down his face without him realizing.

“Look at me angel, focus on me, just me. I’m here, we’re safe, I promise you’ll be alright, but I need you to calm down” Mingyu calmly explained to his mate, delicately gripping his wrists to pull his hands away from his head and preventing him from pulling out his hair.

Seungkwan slowly began to process what his alpha was telling him and he instinctively obeyed, raising his eyes to meet the older’s, his face bringing some peace to his mind.

“Good baby, just like that, slow down, no need to rush”

Mingyu was praising him, his alpha was praising him. He was doing something right, so he only needed to keep doing it.

By focusing on pleasing his alpha, something every omega felt the need to do, especially in a distressed state, his mind shifted from the abortion to something else, allowing him to slow down his heart and recollect his erratic breath, the soft praises he received helping in the process.

“It’s ok darling, everything’s alright. Can you stand up, love?”

Seungkwan didn’t know where he found the force to nod to his question, nor the will to actually push himself off the uncomfortable seat and lean on his mate, the older boy starting to lead him down the hallway.

He barely registered that they had entered a restroom, the alpha finally allowing him to sit down on the toilet lid and catch his breath some more.

“It’s alright, just breath Kwannie, like that, good” Mingyu kept repeating, kneeling in front of him and pressing a cold, wet tissue on his forehead and heated cheeks, the sensation bringing some relief to the omega.

“Ok baby, you feel a bit better?”

“T-the doctor…”

“I told him to wait, you clearly aren’t in the state to undergo the procedure right now” the alpha murmured, before sighing heavily, his shoulders slouching and his eyes looking down.

“Listen sweetheart…You don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to. It isn’t normal for you to have this reaction and it pains me to see you suffering so much, so I’ll ask this one more time: do you _really_ want to have an abortion?”

“I…I d-don’t know hyung, I don’t…I don’t want to decide t-this by myself” the omega sobbed, into his own hands. He felt tired, so very tired of everything, like the whole world weighted on his shoulders. He had never thought his first pregnancy would be like this.

“Ok, I…probably put too much pressure on you, I’m sorry baby, I-“

“No hyung, y-you have the right to know. I’m deciding on the life of your pup too, but I’m too…weak to make a choice, I’m s-sorry”

He knew he was lying. He knew what he truly wanted, but, to admit it openly, it was scary. The insecurities had penetrated deep into his mind, too deeply to allow him to be open about them or about his whish and he was aware that he couldn’t win against them on his own.

Mingyu could just sit there on the bathroom floor, watching as his mate fell apart in front of him. He would’ve given up his whole life to just see him happy and peaceful in that moment, to restore the cheerful Seungkwan he had fallen in love with, but, of course, he couldn’t.

“I know this isn’t going to fix everything, but let’s take some more time to decide, ok? You said you still haven’t made your choice and that you don’t wanna do this alone, then why don’t we go back home, make ourselves some tea and talk about it with the whole pack? We haven’t had a proper conversation since when you told us you were pregnant and we still have time to book for an abortion, if that’s what we decide to go for, but let’s discuss with everyone before that, alright?”

“I…but you said the choice was mine”

“I know baby, we said that because we didn’t want to pressure you in any direction. We though that being neutral about it was the best thing to do, but, by doing that, we actually left you alone in this. I’ve only now realized it was a mistake and I’m sure everyone will get it too. We can share how we feel about this and still allow you to follow your true whish, whatever it is. Let’s just go home for now, ok?”

Seungkwan dried his tears with his sleeve as he nodded softly, his mate rewarding him with his handsome smile right after. Mingyu helped him to fix his red face and disheveled hair a bit, before walking out, the alpha never letting go of the omega. He communicated to the clinic their choice of renouncing to their appointment and the nurses accepted kindly their decision.

The elder gently lead his lover back to the car, where he briefly told their manager that everything was alright and Seungkwan was just a bit worn out by the tests and exams. The omega fell asleep in his arms as the car left the clinic, lulled by Mingyu’s smoky scent and the hope to never see that medical studio ever again.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later, in a way more comfortable position and way calmer state of mind. He was so deep in his sleep that he hadn’t even noticed that his alpha had picked him up from the car and carried him into their house to finally lay him down on the soft, welcoming pillows of their nest.

“Hi babe, how do you feel?” came Seokmin’s gentle voice from his side. The alpha wasn’t hovering over him, though his instinct surely pushed him to protect him, and Seungkwan was grateful for that.

The omega slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hoody and suppressing a yawn.

“I…I’m fine, thank you hyung” he offered, stretching his lips into a small smile.

“You see, Mingyu told us what happened, but…but we don’t have to talk about it right now!” the older started, only to hurriedly explain what he meant as soon as he saw his mate slouch down and shrink on himself.

“There’s no rush, love, I just wanted to make sure you felt better. Is there anything you need or that you want to do?”

“Maybe…some tea? With you and…and whoever is in the house?” the smaller tried, his words insecure and his voice shy, almost like he was afraid to ask for such a simple thing after days of hardly communicating with his mates.

“Yeah, that would be amazing!” Seokmin exclaimed, giving some confidence to the other with this usual enthusiasm.

“It’s just me, you, Shua-hyung and Sollie at the moment. Jisoo’s in pre-heat at the moment, so I’m sure he’ll be happy to cuddle with you. I’ll go call them” he smiled to him, getting up and running off, only to quickly get back inside and press a kiss on Seungkwan’s forehead, making him giggle as he sprinted off again.

The omega took some seconds to breath in his pack’s scent, before he finally found the energy to pick himself up and walk outside. He passed by his room to change into more comfortable clothes and then finally headed to the living room, where Jisoo was curled on himself on the sofa, feeble whimpers of pain constantly leaving his mouth as he looked for relief in Hansol’s scent.

“Oh, there you are angel” the young alpha offered as soon as he raised his eyes from his mate’s frame, his hand still mindlessly running through the older’s hair as he greeted Seungkwan.

“You look better, I’m glad to see you on your feet again” Hansol smiled while scanning his face. “Come here baby, I think you’re more suited to help him with the cramps”

The omega hurried to the sofa, where he crouched down in front of Jisoo, who was still leaning against Vernon’s shoulder, eyes screwed shut and arms wrapped around his stomach, where his womb was torturing him.

“Go find some hot packs Sol, they’ll help with the pains. Hyung, look at me” Seungkwan instructed the alpha, before addressing the older as he tried to pry his hands off of his middle.

“Sollie is coming back with hot packs and Minnie is making tea, can you drink the tea for me? I promise it’ll be good for you and then we can cuddle” he managed to claim the omega’s attention enough to make him look up and process his words.

Jisoo slowly nodded, his body slowly opening to the other to allow him to slip in his arms and cuddle up him. Seungkwan carefully maneuvered them so that the older would be laying sideways in his lap, his upper body pressed against the younger’s chest and his legs on the couch, the position allowing him to both sip his tea and hold hot packs against his stomach.

Seokmin helped him with the hot beverage and then let him get back in the soft safety of Seungkwan’s chest.

“How are you doing sweetheart?” Hansol asked his hyung as he knelt before the two omegas, a gentle hand of his rubbing soothing circles on the older’s tummy to ease his tension.

As Jisoo mumbled something in response, Seungkwan’s eyes were glued to the alpha’s palm against his flat stomach, a deep, not too subtle feeling of jealousy stirring in his heart, almost as if he wanted to be in the elder’s place in that moment, have a strong alpha looking over him and rubbing his tummy, making him and his pup feel safe and warm…

He shook himself out of those self-indulging thoughts that treated his pregnancy as something given and obvious, while the destiny of the pup he carried inside was anything but certain in that moment.

“Kwannie, you okay?” Seokmin called for him, probably sensing the slight change in his scent.

“Y-yeah, I was just a bit lost in my own thoughts”

They spent the afternoon like that, the two alphas looking over him and Jisoo, ensuring both of them were comfortable and calm. His sweet omega scent worked on Joshua’s painful cramps, allowing him to relax a bit and sleep some more before the start of his heat. The singer would’ve most definitely woken up in the middle of the night with a wetness between his thighs and a boiling-hot skin, needy and whiny for an alpha to rail and knot him, so his body was trying to preserve the energy for when the heat waves would’ve started.

That, until the rest of the pack came back home, tired and hungry from practice, but more than happy to see their mates again. Mingyu greeted Seungkwan with a gentle kiss to his lips, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Sorry I told them about the clinic babe, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but they needed to know”

“It’s ok hyung” the smaller smiled up to him, before the alpha left a quick kiss on Jisoo’s forehead and skipped up the stairs to take a shower.

Of course, the pack coming back home meant Eunjoo came back home as well.

“Did you have fun in appa Uji’s studio, princess?” Hansol asked her, picking her up to kiss her on the cheek, the little girl immediately hugging him and giggling in delight.

“Yeah, thewe awe pwetty lights aaaaaall ovew and appa Han sings like a faiwy”

“Like a fairy? Oh he must be good then” Vernon chuckled, before his daughter noticed the mess of limbs and hoodies that were Jisoo and Seungkwan on the couch.

“Oh don’t worry about them sweetheart, Shua is running a bit of a fever, it’s normal. Here, let’s go see what you did at the daycare today” the alpha promptly distracted her.

After leaving his sport bag on the floor, Seungcheol had greeted Seokmin and Hansol with a kiss, watching with both fond and amused eyes the scene between the young alpha and their pup, before he focused on his major worry from that morning. He walked to the sofa where Seungkwan and Jisoo were cuddling, crouching down to be at their eye level.

“Hi Kwannie” he softly murmured to not wake his sleeping mate.

“Hyung I-“ the omega began, eager to explain himself.

“I just need to know that you’re ok, angel, you don’t have to explain anything, nor justify yourself. We can work everything out together, as soon as you’re truly ready to talk” the head alpha said, a hand of his coming up to caress his cheek.

Seungkwan could only look at him for a few seconds, struck by how calm his mate was in such situation, before nodding his thanks.

“Now, how’s Shua doing?” the head alpha redirected his attention to the older omega, slowly untangling him from Seungkwan to pull him into his arms, changing the delicate topic and giving the omega something else to focus on.

The evening proceeded smoothly, happily, even. The alphas managed to coax Jisoo to eat something, before the omega’s nesting instinct took over and he began to settle in the pile of blankets and pillows and find a comfortable position, the harmony of scents engulfing him providing a safe environment for him to fall into sub-space. As he rested some more, the pack joined him, some relaxing in the softness of the nest, others reading to Eunjoo some of her favorite stories and others playing and joking between themselves.

Seungkwan had ended up next to Minghao and Jihoon as the latter held their daughter in his lap while Soonyoung made fun voices to play every character in the fairy tale and make the kid laugh. It was one of the most beautiful sights Seungkwan had ever seen, a sight that he wanted to see again and again and that only reinforced his deep desire to have a pup on his own.

“You wanna stay here for the heat, angel?” Minghao asked at some point, whispering to not distract their daughter.

“You know you don’t have to if you’re not feeling up for it”

The omega thought about it for a minute, before looking back up to him, answering him with a small smile.

“I think I’d like to stay, I definitely need to let go of some tension”

Minghao only nodded, pressing his lips to his forehead and then going back to pay attention to their other mates and pup while Seungkwan drifted off to sleep in his arms, the sound of Eunjoo’s giggle lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> Ok, I just want to say I am 100% pro choice. With this chapter I didn’t want to portray abortion as something horrible or cruel, NO. I support abortion and I myself don’t want to have children (like, ever), so it wasn’t my intention to give a bad view on it, but I structured the chapter around the view of a person who’s having contrasting feelings about it and is going through a choice he was pressured into making. As a pro choice person, I think someone should never be pressured into doing something, either it be a pregnancy or an abortion, and I can only imagine what trauma abortion can be for people who don’t actually want to do that, but are forced to. That’s the perspective I wrote this in, so, please, take this as my attempt to portray the emotions of a person in that state.
> 
> That said, I bid you good night/day :)  
> As always, let me know what you think and what you think will happen from now. Stay safe, I'll see next week <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan's final decision is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very smutty chapter, very sweet chapter, hope you enjoy ;)

If Joshua had went to bed with excruciating pains in his lower stomach and an insisting headache, when he woke up the situation was much different. He was pulled from his slumber by the uncomfortable tickling under his skin and the feverishly body temperature that signaled the first wave of his actual heat had started to invade his body.

An helpless whine left his throat as he tossed and turned in the nest trying to get rid of his sweaty clothes, the fabric rubbing on his sensitive skin like sandpaper. After some tries, he managed to get out of his shirt and boxers, but it still wasn’t enough. He needed to be touched, he needed to be pinned down and marked and he needed to be stuffed full of one of his alphas’ cock.

The needy omega was already deep in head space, the state now dictated by his primal instincts: submission and reproduction. But, of course, those instincts required someone else’s intervention.

He looked around himself in the darkness, letting his nose, more than his eyes, guide him through the mess of bodies that slept in the nest with him. The strong coconut scent to his right suggested that Seokmin was the closest alpha to him and, in that moment, Jisoo really wasn’t in any position to make a rational choice.

He crawled toward his mate, his trembling hands clinging to his shirt as he tried to shake him awake, only to whine high in his throat when the younger rolled around in his sleep.

“A-alpha plea-se” he stuttered, pushing his head in Seokmin’s neck to breath in his scent and take some comfort from it, while he felt a warm, slimy substance trickling profusely down his inner thighs while his lavender scent began to grow stronger and needier.

“Hyung wha-“ Seokmin mumbled, finally turning to face him, but only half awake. However, it only took a quick sniff to the air for the drowsiness to leave his mind and body, his dick twitching in his underwear at the presence of a submissive, wet omega next to him, basically begging for him to knot him.

“Fuck baby, you’re in heat” he finally realized, stretching his arm to reach for a bedside light they kept in the nest in case something like this happened.

When the light finally allowed him to see his mate better, Seokmin was faced with big, teary eyes, dark from both lust and desperation and framed by the most delicious blush. Under them, the omega’s full lips were already red and bitten from his own teeth as the body tried to keep his whimpers down.

He was kneeling in front of him, legs still closed to hide his hard cock from embarrassment, but naked, while the strong, inviting scent around him represented the unmistakable presence of slick between his thighs, his hole already self-lubricating to make the act easier for both the omega and the alpha.

“Let me see, pup, get here” the alpha said, not too worried about waking up the others. They surely would’ve raised by themselves as soon as they would’ve smelled the intoxicating scent of submission their cute omega was emitting.

Seokmin helped Jisoo to crawl on his lap, making him straddle his thighs and immediately caging his wrists with one of his hands, yanking them above his head from where the elder was still trying to cover himself.

“You know these stay off when alpha is looking at you, angel, don’t hide what’s already mine to see”

Jisoo’s eyes only swelled with more tears from the humiliating, but also insanely arousing words his mate was using to push him deeper into the head space. The idea of not being the owner of his own body, the thought of it belonging to someone else to use and abuse as much as they liked, was always something that sent him crazy, making him want to be a good doll and let them do whatever they wanted with him.

That’s why, at the strong show of dominance his alpha demonstrated, he could only whine helplessly and nod, earning a smirk from the younger, before Seokmin’s eyes began to scan his body in every detail, from his marked throat (the collar was off for the night), to his toned, but soft chest, lingering for a bit on his already puffy and hard nipples, before going further down to take in his waist, hips and thighs, now open to reveal the clear slick between them.

“Aw look at you, already wet and open like a good omega should, what a good pup for us” the alpha smirked to him, the hand that wasn’t holding his wrists together, coming down between his legs only to ignore his neglected length and go lower, straight to his gaping hole.

“Want me to fill you up? Want me to stuff your hips full of pups?” he teased the older, whose head was now empty of any coherent thought while Seokmin circled his rim with his digits.

“Yes, please, p-please alpha” he let out with a broken voice, more tears trickling down his cheeks as the production of slick only grew at the mention of breeding.

“Fine then”

As he pronounced those words, Seokmin’s finger finally stopped teasing and breached past the omega’s rim only to find his hot and velvety walls to welcome him. The alpha enjoyed having his sweet mate all for himself, see how his hips stuttered under his touch and how he hardly controlled himself from pushing against his hand to take him deeper, clearly not satisfied by his mere digits.

“More, please, more” the omega whined again, and, though the younger could see their actions were waking some of the others up, he didn’t even try to keep it down.

He shoved two more fingers inside his crying baby, while his other hand let go of his wrists to come down and grip his hips, bruising the delicate skin to keep him from moving too much. As a result, the omega fell forward and was finally able to wrap his shaking arms around the other’s neck, hiding his face into his shoulder.

Jisoo was a panting and moaning mess as Seokmin’s long fingers thrusted inside of him alternating between a quick pace and slow scissoring, making him go crazy every time his digits brushed against his prostate.

“Aw impatient, aren’t we? Where are your good manners, prince? You need cock so bad you forgot them? What a silly, little omega we have” came Jun’s silky voice from behind the singer, his dominant presence making itself more and more oppressing as he got closer.

The two alphas exchanged a dark smirk as the elder’s hand came down to grope and pull at the omega’s ass as well, before two of his finger joined Soekmin’s three, stretching the poor thing between them further.

“Oh you wanted more but now you’re whining?” the Chinese alpha mocked the chocked whimper Jisoo let out at the new intrusion. “I think you should thank us for taking time to stretch you, or I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be able to take the two knots we’re going to give you, pretty baby”

As the two alphas continued pushing inside him, Jun gripped the omega’s hair and yanked his head back, forcing him to arch his back and meet his eyes.

“So, aren’t you grateful?”

“Y-yes alpha, I a-am”

“Good boy” Jun smiled down to him, before claiming his lips in a violent kiss, the alpha taking whatever he wanted from him and leaving him breathless when he was satisfied. He let go of his mouth and admired his already fucked out expression, eyes glazed and lost, breath labored and a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

“So pretty for us, isn’t he?” Seokmin intervened, enjoying the scene while he finally pulled his fingers out of the omega’s body, to his great distress.

“The prettiest” Jun agreed, taking his finger out as well and licking the slick that still coated them right in front of the older.

Jisoo had barely time to react to that sinful image, before the alpha finally let go of his hair and, together with Seokmin, changed his position.

The two alphas pushed him on the sheets on his stomach, each of them taking turns between pinning him down and stripping themselves as well, their cocks now fully hard and ready to satisfy their trembling mate.

Jisoo’s foggy mind only half registered the movements and voices around him as the rest of his pack woke up as well and probably enjoyed the scene. In that moment, his mind was set only on the two knots his alphas had promised to him, his senses invaded by the coconut and sea-salt scents that identified his mates.

He squirmed and thrashed, implicitly begging for relief, until Jun inverted their place, slipping under his body and making him straddle his lips

“You ready prince?” he whispered as his hands gripped the elder’s full ass, pulling at his soft skin and marking it red and purple, his hips tilting to align with his entrance.

“Yes, please, please alpha fuck me”

An amused smirk from the alpha was all the warning Jisoo received before the head of his cock began to breach his rim and push his walls apart.

The omega was so pent up and frustrated and aroused and lost in his heat, that only the feeling of something filling him up made him come violently. He trembled in the alpha’s arms, his arms giving up under him and making him fall with his face on the younger’s chest, while high pitched moans and incoherent pleas left his lips.

Jun, being the sadistic bastard he was, was more than ready to pound him into overstimulation, not even giving him a minute to catch his breath, but a strong hand stopped his movement.

Seungcheol was kneeling beside them, his eyes dark with lust, but holding a worried tenderness as he checked on his mate. While one his hand stopped Jun from moving, the other was buried in the omega’s soft hair as he panted on Jun’s pectoral.

“You ok sweetheart? Is it too much?” he softly growled in that comforting tone omegas loved so much.

“Alpha…”

“Is it too much?”

“N-no alpha, I’m…I’m ok” the younger whimpered when he was forced to use coherent words, his brain managing to produce the phrase just before the leader finally let go of him and Jun, satisfied after he ensured his omega was fine and allowing the dancer to start fucking into him.

In fact, Jisoo’s body was jerked forward as soon as Jun tilted his hips up and began moving inside him, brushing against his sensitive and tight walls while the omega moaned his name like a prayer.

After a few thrusts, the alpha stopped, looking up expectantly at Seokmin, who was just as impatient to sink in the hot, inviting body under him.

The additional stretch of his cock claimed a long, helpless moan from the omega between them, only to leave him breathless and crying while his hands clenched on Jun’s chest, scratching at the skin there as an involuntary reflex caused by the overwhelming pleasure he felt.

For the whole time as the two fucked into him, soon settling a faster rhythm, Seungcheol sat beside them, a hand of his softly caressing Jisoo’s hair and his eyes attentive, watching every reaction in case the boy got overwhelmed. As the head alpha and the omegas’ official mate, he definitely felt the need to claim and breed them when they were in heat, but, beside that instinct, often raised the protective one, pushing him to look after them the most and checking that the younger alphas didn’t take things too far, aware of how easy it was to give in to their primal impulses.

So he stayed there, eyes fixated in Jisoo’s dark and wet pupils while the younger cried and whined and moaned, pain and pleasure twisting his face into the most sinful mask.

The two alphas inside him kept on thrusting violently into him, their fingers bruising his hips and thighs and their cocks sliding against the most perfect spots in his body, helped by the boy’s natural lube. The scent of lavender was overwhelming in the room and the atmosphere was almost electric, made so by his strong pheromones and his needy moans, getting louder every time his body was jerked forward by Seokmin’s thrusts.

Needless to say, even after coming a first time, the omega’s libido hadn’t subsided or decreased, his desire only growing until it could be satisfied once again. And what better way to satisfy an omega in heat, than to knot him?

The alphas knew their mate had been craving that moment for quite a long time now and, when they finally felt close to their own climaxes, they finally pushed their knots in him, burying themselves into his hot, tight body and stretching him to his limit.

Their growls resonated through the whole room, accompanied by the chocked moan Jisoo let out as well at the feeling of hot, fertile cum coating his walls and flowing deep inside him. He reached the orgasm in that moment as well, his body tensing up and milking his mates’ cocks, before his muscles gave up, making him fall on top of Jun’s chest, spent and fucked out.

As they began to come down from their heights, both Seokmin and Jun started to growl and whisper to him, a waterfall of soft praises leaving their lips and their touches holding a tenderness that was reserved to their lovers only.

They held him close through his orgasm and, even after that, they maneuvered his shaking frame in a comfortable position that wouldn’t pull on their deflating knots still inside him.

“Shhh, you’re alright baby, you were so good for us, so perfect” Seokmin murmured in his hair while his hands slipped under him, between the omega’s chest and Jun’s pectorals, delicately pulling his body up to have him lean back against his chest.

That way, the omega’s weight would’ve been on the knots, allowing them to get deeper and not hurt his rim. Also, it was an awfully amazing position for his alphas to admire the way his lower tummy stretched around their cocks, the small bulge under his skin growing in size as their semen flowed through him.

“Look at you bunny, all soft and submissive for us, look how pretty you look when you’re so full” Jun chuckled, making the older stare down at his own stomach, only to whimper high in his throat and trying to hide the bump with his hands, embarrassed.

“Don’t hide angel, you look beautiful like that” Seungcheol intervened, his strong hands gripping the omega’s wrists to pull his hands off of him and let their mates enjoy the sweet illusion of pregnancy it granted to their primal instincts.

The omega surrendered to their will, leaning back against Seokmin’s chest and allowing them to stare, while his face tinted a deeper shade of red and his eyes refused to meet theirs.

They waited for the knots to deflate in that position, the three alphas around him taking care of him and cleaning his tummy up from his own cum, until Jun and Seokmin could finally pull out and the next round could begin with Seungcheol.

* * *

While all of this happened, the whole pack had woken up by their noises and scents. When an omega went in heat, in fact, the entire pack was affected by it, especially in the first, strongest waves.

Their pheromones were created to be inviting and arousing for their alphas to induce the reproductive cycle that was written in their DNA, and, in the case of a pack, this invite wasn’t limited to just their actual mate. Seungcheol had claimed them with his mark and scent as the head alpha, but each one of them had imprinted on each other, so that every alpha felt the same push to claim and protect their leader felt.

And other omegas didn’t go unaffected too. As a effect of the heat pheromones, the alphas got excited too and that pushed the other omegas to submit to them as well, so that they could relieve their needs on them while someone else helped the omega in heat.

They all knew this waterfall effect caused a huge deal of libido and sexual push to grow in the pack and that was why they made sure to keep Eunjoo out of the nest when they knew someone’s mating cycle was about to begin. The pup was peacefully sleeping in her room upstairs so that they could keep her out at least until the first, violent waves of heat decreased into more dull ones where Jisoo wouldn’t have needed to be constantly knotted.

With their daughter far from that mess of scents and instincts, they could freely have sex and none of them wasted the occasion.

While Seokmin and Jun tortured Joshua, in fact, the other alphas and omegas had begun to go down on each other as well.

Chan had been woken up by Mingyu’s hands roaming all over his body, squeezing at his clothed ass and chest, his palms rubbing the most perfect spots for his dick to start twitching in his underwear, before Wonwoo joined him, claiming the maknae’s mouth as soon as he had opened his eyes. The two alphas had manhandled him on his tummy, roughly pulling his underwear down to leave his plump cheeks exposed to the fresh hair of the nest room, nice and smooth for them to mark and bruise.

Not too far from them, Jihoon was already in Jeonghan’s lap, his back presses on the alpha’s chest as the elder had his hands busy in stroking his hardening cock. The producer had his head leaned back and his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, while Minghao was kneeling in front of him, head buried in his throat to suck purple marks in its skin and hands sneaking under his shirt, flicking and twisting his nipples.

Lastly, Soonyoung had forced his way between Seungkwan’s open legs, the singer already looking disheveled and needy with his lips swollen and bit by Vernon’s previous ministrations, his tummy half exposed and his boxers tense around his wakening dick. He had been shaken awake by Hansol rutting against his thigh, before the younger had claimed his lips, biting down on the lower one and making him moan out in both pain and arousal.

While he was distracted by the kiss, Soonyoung had slipped his fingers between his thighs and pushed his legs open, the rough action eliciting a high, submissive whimper from the boy under him.

“You look so good like this, let me hear how cute you sound when you’re put in your place, baby” the dancer growled in his ear, clearly impatient and eager to take him.

Seungkwan could only whine and squirm under him, only to be pinned to the mattress by Vernon. The rapper gripped his wrists tightly and pulled them above his head, so that he could not only prevent him from hiding himself or pushing them off, but his chest would also be tensed and his back arched beautifully, allowing them to roll his shirt up to reveal his puffy nipples.

“Alpha please…” he whined softly

“What angel? Tell us what you want” Hansol murmured to his flustered mate.

“Please be gentle, please” he begged with deep, teary eyes, needy of sex and pleasure, but also of love and care.

“Of course Kwannie, alphas will make you feel good, ok? Just be good and still for us”

The omega nodded though his tears, while Soonyoung began to undress and mark his beautiful body, his bigger frame covering him completely and making him feel small, helpless, but also protected, as if being under him, moaning his and Hansol’s names like a prayer, was the best place for him to be.

Feeling their movements and touches on his body was all he could wish for in the delicate state he was in, their finger and lips slowly coaxing in the comfortable, fuzzy head space of utter and complete submission. He moaned and whimpered as Soonyoung’s digits slowly worked him open, stretching him so that no pain would come from the penetration, while Hansol distracted him from the initial burn with sloppy, but passionate kisses.

The omega felt like he was flying when his older mate finally sank into him, his cock pushing his walls apart and stuffing him in the best way possible, rubbing against his sweet spots to make him go crazy with pleasure.

Seungkwan’s legs parted on their own accord, while he turned his head to one side, giving the other two more space to kiss and lick and softly bite at his smooth skin. With every touch to his nipples or thrusts against his prostate, the coil in his lower stomach tensed more and more, driving new tears from his closed eyes that rolled down his cheeks.

“I-I’m close” he whimpered when that tension seemed ready to snap, his dick leaking precum all over his tummy.

“Fuck, I’m close too baby boy. Open your eyes pup, I want to see you as you cum” Soonyoung groaned in his ear and the boy could only but obey to him, prying his eyes open to be met with the alpha’s dark ones, staring down at him with the most sinful, but also loving look.

Those eyes were what drove them both over the edge. The omega’s whole body tensed up, his legs tightened around his mates’ waist and his nails sank in Soonyoung’s back from the violent orgasm that shook him, while his walls clenched down on his cock and brought the alpha to the climax as well.

The dancer looked as more tears trickled down the side of the singer’s face and his mouth fell open to whimper his name one last time, before he dived in and kissed him senseless, his knot finally slipping past his rim to lock them together as the omega’s tummy filled up with his cum.

While his cock painted Seungkwan’s wall white, Soonyoung finally relaxed his stranded muscles, his arms giving up from under him and making him fall on his omega, who still clung to his shoulders like his life depended on it.

It was in that moment, while he laid down with his alpha above him, his knot connecting them closer than they had ever been, that Seungkwan finally got the courage to admit it.

“I want to keep it” he whispered.

A feeble, weak statement, so frail in its sincerity that, if the older hadn’t had his ear just beside the boy’s mouth, no one would’ve heard it.

“What?” he asked, confused, while pushing himself up to face his lover once again.

“I want to keep it, I need to keep it hyung, please, it’s the only thing I want” the omega continued, more and more tears swelling in his eyes from the overwhelming amount of feelings that suddenly washed over him.

“Y-you want to keep…the pup, right? Is that what you’re saying?” the alpha asked again, a new rush of euphoria taking over him.

Seungkwan weakly nodded, but, before Soonyoung could react further, he was distracted by the omega’s new tears. If he had been crying out of pleasure until that point, these new tears were caused by the rush of mixed emotions that saying something like that caused him.

He felt relieved, like a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest, but the deep fear of rejection and pain was still deeply-rooted in his mind, making him shrink on himself and curl in the alpha’s chest, desperately seeking comfort and warmth.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, his heart aching, unable to control his feeling anymore.

“No, nononono, no angel, don’t be sorry, please. You just made me the happiest man on earth, what are you apologizing for?” Soonyoung hurried to wrap his arms around his frail mate, pulling him up into a safe embrace and cradling his head with the utmost tenderness, like he was handling a tiny baby.

“Don’t cry sweetheart, I can’t see you hurting for something so beautiful” he murmured against his hair, his own eyes filling with water as Seungkwan trembled into his arms.

“What happened? Are you dropping?” Hansol asked. He had quickly crawled out of the nest to retrieve something to clean his mate up with, so he hadn’t been there to hear his words. It was only normal for him to worry about a drop when he had come back to see his lover crying in Soonyoung’s arms, desperately clinging to him.

The younger swiftly kneeled behind Seungkwan’s back, hugging him from behind and softly kissing his nape to let him know he was there to comfort and support him, the gesture actually helping to calm the distressed omega down.

“He’s not dropping, our darling just needed to get something off his chest, isn’t that right?” the older alpha chuckled softly, nuzzling his mate’s cheek with his nose and receiving a questioning look from the rapper.

“Mh? What is it?”

“I…I want to keep the pup” the omega managed to say more clearly now that the sobs had reduced to sniffles.

Vernon’s reaction was much different from Soonyoung’s. If the older had been ready to laugh and jump around to give everyone the good news, only stopped by Seungkwan’s distress, Hansol was much more composed. He smiled sweetly against the singer’s back, leaving a soft kiss in his hair and simply murmuring

“Everything’s going to be fine then. It’ll be us, our mates and our pups, don’t be scared”

Just like Jeonghan had that special power to understand exactly what Jisoo needed without a single word and provide him with it, Hansol and Seungkwan shared a similar bond. It manifested less frequently, but everyone knew that the singer was the only one in their pack to know what Hansol had in his mind and, the same way, Vernon was able to read right through the older every single time he tried to mask his feelings.

This time again, Hansol was the first to find and pronounce the words Seungkwan most needed to hear, finally making him relax between his and Soonyoung’s body while his tears stopped and his scent returned to its usual sweetness.

No one else had noticed the happening, too engrossed in their own activities, so they patiently waited for the knot to deflate, which allowed everyone to finish in their sessions as well and get in the soft, cuddly mood that always followed a good orgasm. Even Jisoo was sated after taking three knots, the heat waves turning down in intensity to allow his body to rest, cuddled up in Seungcheol’s protective arms.

That was the moment Soonyoung and Hansol chose to claim their mates’ attention and allow Seungkwan to talk freely to them. The youngest alpha kept him in his lap the whole time, his arms wrapped around his tummy and his mouth nibbling and kissing at his mating mark, while the dancer’s hand combed through his messy hair.

The omega slowly opened up to the rest of his pack as well, his mates listening to him attentively and watching as he finally let go of his doubts and fears to follow what his heart truly wanted, sweet smiles painting on their faces at the news they would be fathers again.

Of course, the whole pack turned ecstatic at the good news. They managed to keep it down to not disturb the peaceful, emotional atmosphere that was in the nest and to not wake Eunjoo up, but they didn’t miss to launch toward their lover, pull him in tight hugs and kiss every inch of his visible skin, big tears of joy streaming down their cheeks as they told him about happy they were. The boy was understandably shaken by the overwhelmingly positive response, but his mates’ enthusiasm was definitely welcomed as it helped him to gain confidence in his choice, so he eagerly accepted all the physical affection that came with it

“I need you to know we’re all so incredibly happy, my love, and we’re proud of you for being so brave” Seungcheol spoke up after his mates were done smooching and hugging him, bringing some order to the chaos of emotions and smiles that the nest had become.

“We love you, Kwannie, and we’ll love the pup you’re carrying just as much. We’ll be together every step of the way, I promise” he concluded, tears in his eyes as well and voice broken for emotion.

Seungkwan immediately crawled out of Wonwoo’s embrace to slip into Seungcheol’s, small whimpers leaving his throat at the once again intense feeling he was experiencing, and the head alpha was more than happy to keep him close, at least with the arm that wasn’t holding Jisoo’s body against his chest.

The oldest omega had been almost completely unconscious for the whole time, his mind dozing off to sleep as soon as his instincts were sated by an alpha’s knot, but the commotion and the new presence of an intense scent shook him awake, his tired eyes looking around himself to understand what was happening.

“Kwannie” he softly whispered at seeing his mate crying, cheeks red and eyes big with emotions.

“Did you hear baby? Kwannie wants to keep the pup, we’re going to be appas again” Seungcheol explained to him, receiving a teary smile and a soft purr from his older omega as he nuzzled back into his chest, his exhaustion not allowing him to spend any more energies.

However, before he could fall back asleep, a single, simple phrase left his lips, making all of his mates coo and melt at the cute scene: “I can’t wait”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo here we are, this is the final decision, but are you sure the angst is finished? O.o  
> Are you satisfied at how I decided to reveal it? were you expecting something else? If you want more fluff, don't worry, there'll be plenty of it in the next chapters eheh.  
> I have to say I missed writing some good smut with subby Joshua and, of course, Soonkwan lmao.
> 
> As always, I'll be glad to hear your opinion, if you'll want to leave a comment and I'll see you in some days with a new one shot <3  
> Be safe and have the best day/night :D
> 
> PS. I'm sorry I didn't manage to post a one shot this week, I have one ready and, fo course I'm working on other ones, so I'll try to update this week :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New angst, yay :D

“So I’ll a little bwotew!” Eunjoo exclaimed happily, her tiny hands clapping together at the good news, while a tired, still half-asleep Seungkwan nodded back to her.

The pack had collectively decided that their daughter had to be the first one to know about the omega’s decision, so there they were right the next morning, almost all of them sat on the couches and chairs to explain to their pup what was going to happen and why it was so important.

The little girl had come down for breakfast with Jun and, right after allowing her to have some warm milk and get a bit more awake, her appas had sat her down on the sofa, only for her to climb in Wonwoo’s lap right away. One of the alpha’s hands rubbed her tummy for the whole time, while she held her otter plushie close to her and listened carefully to everything they had to say.

“A little brother or a little sister, we don’t know yet” Chan explained to her from his spot right next to Seungkwan, the two cuddled together under a blanket. The omega had been extremely close to his pregnant mate ever since the older had announced his decision, acting cute and caring even with the member he bickered the most with, probably feeling guilty about the outburst he had had after the talk on the abortion and wanting to make him feel safe and accepted.

“Oh…and when do you know?”

“I’m afraid it’ll take some months princess, you’ll have to be patient” Minghao intervened as well, ruffling her dark hair from where he sat beside Wonwoo.

“But I wan someone to play now!”

“How do we tell her it’ll take years for her to play with the baby?” Hansol whispered to Jeonghan, careful to not be heard by Eunjoo.

The older alpha sighed heavily. It was definitely too early in the morning for this.

“You have many friends at daycare to play with and you’ll soon start going at kindergarten and you’ll make new friends! Babies take time to…be made and grow up and we need you to be good for appas, ok darling?” he tried to explain and calm the pup down.

She didn’t seem too convinced, as the cute pout on her lips showed, but she eventually resigned, nodding her agreement before Wonwoo scooped her in his arms and stood up.

“That’s our pretty princess. Now let’s go find something to wear and let’s get ready for the day, mh?” he suggested as he walked up the stairs, ready to sit in front of the pup’s closet for a good 15 minutes waiting for her to choose what she wanted to wear.

The rest of his mates smiled at the adorable image of their big, scary lover being all cute and sweet with their daughter, but they knew they couldn’t stay there all day and Seungcheol reminded them of that.

“So? How did it go?” he asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, an exhausted, but clean Jisoo in his arms, his hair still wet from the shower his alpha had forced him to take.

“She didn’t seem too convinced about the timings, but she’ll understand, I’m sure” Jun smiled back at him.

“Thank goodness. Now, let’s get ready for practice, Minnie, Hao and Wonwoo will stay here with Shua” the head alpha declared, prompting everyone to get up and get things done while he carefully guided his omega back to the nest, letting him fall asleep on the fresh sheets.

When Seungcheol came back into the living room, directed to his room to get ready as well, a worried Seungkwan was waiting for him. The boy’s fingers were twisting and fidgeting around each other like he usually did when he was nervous and he was pacing back and forth in front of the couches.

“Everything alright sweetheart?” the older asked him, walking closer to take his trembling hands into his own and kiss the back of them both.

“I was wondering what we should do now. Should we tell the company today? I mean the CEO isn’t so bad, but what about Bighit? You think they’ll give us problems?” the omega shared his concerns.

“We can postpone for a couple more days, but we’ll have to have this conversation eventually. I can’t tell how Bighit will react, but their own main group has two children, and one of them was born no more than six month ago. I’m sure that means something, right?”

Seungkwan didn’t seem too sure about his words, so the alpha pulled him on a couch, making him sit back and hovering over him to make him feel protected, one of his strong hands drawing circles on his soft tummy.

“Listen love, we went through hell with Chan’s pregnancy and I know you’re scared something like that could happen again. But we won against a sexist CEO, abusive parents and a whole courtroom. We’re older, we know what to do and you have a supportive family. I promise everything will be alright, you’ll have a peaceful pregnancy and you’ll give birth to a perfect pup, you have nothing to worry about, ok?” Seungcheol told him, his tone and scent reassuring and confident to instill the same calm in his mate.

The boy under him, however, didn’t seem too reassured by his words, another thought infiltrating in his mind at the mention of their past experiences with bad families and controlling parents.

“Hyung, I…there’s something else I need to tell you” he started, finally ready to share this with his mate and feeling like that was the right time to do so.

“Mh? What is it?”

“I…while I was still deciding about what to do and after you met your parents at the daycare, your mother found me in a coffee shop”

“What?” Seungcheol asked, shocked at the revelation, the first hint of bitter anger staining his comforting scent.

“She…she didn’t say anything too explicit or threated me in any way, but she tried to manipulate me into choosing abortion”

“So that’s why-“

“What I said that night was only partially caused by her words” the omega hurried to explain. “She…voiced several things that worried me as well, way before she pointed them out. I got even more scared about them, thinking they could cause trouble to our group and career, but I just couldn’t bring myself to actually do what I decided to do”

Seungcheol averted his eyes from his, the alpha’s breathing growing heavier with anger, while several thoughts and feelings twirled in his head, his instincts telling him to both get up and look for his parents to beat the shit out of them and to hold his mate close and never let him go.

“Hyung, I didn’t tell you this to make you angry, but I felt like you should know about this” Seungkwan tried to explain, sitting up straight and cupping his mate’s face to turn it toward himself and look at the leader in the eyes.

They stares met for a few seconds, before the alpha groaned, getting up from the couch and starting to pace back and forth, his feelings clearly conflicting with his rationality, just like when he had seen his parents with his daughter, that day.

“I can’t believe they did something like this, I can’t fucking believe it” he almost growled, not talking to anyone in particular.

“I can’t let them go away with this, they crossed the damn line”

“Hyung” Seungkwan intervened, standing up as well and stopping his lover in his tracks by placing himself in front of him.

“Hyung, I beg you, drop this. Nothing happened and we don’t even have proof to sue them or anything, please don’t try anything careless. If not for me, do it for this” the omega murmured, his hands taking his mate’s bigger one and placing it on his tummy, right where their future child was growing and developing, the living proof that Seungkwan was stronger than any dirty trick.

As soon as the alpha touched his stretched, delicate skin, his heartbeat lowered, any other thought forgotten to leave space for the protective, loving instinct that every alpha felt toward their pup and the omega that carried it. Seungcheol could feel the presence of a life inside his mate, and that was enough to delete everything negative and dark in his mind.

They stood like that for a few seconds, the taller looking down at his own hand pressed against his lover’s belly, while the omega stared at his face to see him finally relaxing and calming down.

“You’re right” Seungcheol spoke up, his other hand raising to join the first one on Seungkwan’s stomach, forming a protective wall over their pup.

“I shouldn’t have reacted like that, I’m sorry. I put my anger before your own feelings, but it won’t happen again”

That said, he kneeled down in front of the younger, his fingers delicately raising his shirt and hoodie to expose his tummy to the fresh air, but only for a short time. In fact, the alpha immediately leaned in and pressed a delicate kiss on his flat stomach, the skin soft and welcoming, almost inviting for the older to adore and worship, perfect for their pup to grow in.

“I’ll protect both you and this pup, no matter who the father is” he declared right after, his eyes raising to meet Seungkwan’s teary ones, one of the omega’s hands tangling itself in his dark hair to express his love and gratitude for having such a loving alpha to his side.

“Let’s do it today then. Let’s tell the company today, I don’t want to hide it anymore” the singer said, his boyfriend smiling up to him and scenting his tummy lightly, before standing back up and kissing his cheeks.

“Whatever you want angel”

* * *

­­­­­­­Together, Seungkwan and Seungcheol had decided to tell the company about the pregnancy that same day so they could have one less thing to worry about and the rest of the pack had agreed with them.

The head alpha kept his pregnant mate close for the whole ride to their company building, where he asked to see the CEO. The same kind and understanding woman who had replaced their previous boss was still up and running the company and both Pledis’ groups were more than happy about it. Nu’est had adopted a child after Minki had refused to go through pregnancy again, so they were now raising a 8 years old girl and a toddler around his first year, and the company hadn’t given them trouble once.

Confident with that information, Seungcheol marched in the woman’s office as soon as she accepted them in. It was just him, Seungkwan and Hansol, the young alpha more than ready to defend their pup once again, if he had to.

“So, what is it?” the CEO asked them after inviting them to sit before her desk.

“I’ll go straight to the point. Seungkwan is pregnant and, again, we want to keep the baby” Seungcheol explained, his voice levelled and calm, but his eyes scanning attentively the alpha before them to sense any sign that could represent a threat to his mates.

She definitely seemed surprised at the news, but angry? No, not at all.

“Oh, well, that’s unexpected” she chuckled, her eyes widening for a second in shock.

“Congratulations to you, then, I’m very happy for your family” she politely continued, leaning over the desk to share her happiness with them.

“Thank you Ms. Cha, we appreciate it” Hansol answered, nodding his thanks, while all the tension an anxiety left from Seungkwan’s shoulders, the boy giving their CEO a huge smile as soon as he was sure she was sincere.

“Now, I’m guessing you’re here to discuss what it’ll mean for you and the company, right?”

“Yes. We’ll think about letting our families know, but we’d like to discuss on how to share the news with the media and the fans. After the last time we…want to be as clear as possible about this” Seungcheol explained, the other alpha nodding in understanding.

“I’ll let the communication team know and we’ll think of something. In just a few days we’ll be able to give you a feedback about that. Of course, after the announcement to the public your security will be increased and, as for the performances, I will let you be quite free on when stopping. Pregnant idols usually perform completely for the first trimester, reduce to singing with no dancing in the second and rest at home in the last two months of pregnancy, but these parameters, of course, can vary on the situation” she explained to them since no one had really took the time to do so during Chan’s pregnancy.

“I’ll try to perform and contribute to the group’s activities as long as possible, I promise!” Seungkwan hurried to explain, receiving a kind smile from the woman.

“I’m sure you will. Now, go out and call your parents, you just doubled my paperwork for the day and I have no time to waste” she jokingly showed them out, letting them walk out of that spacious office and allowing her to take care of the several administrative issues a pregnancy represented.

“It went great, didn’t it?” Hansol commented once they were on the elevator, far from others to hear.

“Well, it was hard to go worse than the first time” Seungkwan joked, before sighing heavily.

“I’m really glad it did, it’s something we can delete form our very, very long to-do-list” he added leaning with his back against the elevator’s walls.

“See? I told you it would’ve been alright” Seungcheol murmured to him, leaving a kiss on his forehead and doing the same thing with Hansol right after

* * *

Wonwoo was on the couch, just relaxing with a good book while he waited for sleep to come. It was very late at night, everyone else in their dorm had already gone to bed, cuddled beside someone else and feeling loved in their arms.

The alpha, however, had always had some problems with his sleeping schedule, often staying up until late only to catch up with naps during the day. That was why the company of a good story was always welcomed to him, but, that night, someone else was going to join him.

He heard the soft pats of bare feet against the floor before he could see his mate rounding the corner of their living room, but he didn’t need to look up to know who it was.

Soonyoung was in his soft sweats and a big sweatshirt, his eyes a bit puffy from sleep and his hair a mess of blonde locks. He looked small and soft, almost squishy with his plump cheeks and his adorable expression, his behavior definitely matching his appearance. 

Without saying anything, he walked over to where Wonwoo was still reading, only to then slide under his arms and snuggle against him, the other alpha raising his arms to allow him to get on his chest and tuck his head under the taller’s chin.

“Can’t sleep, Soonie?” Wonwoo asked, finally putting his book down to hug his mate back, one of his hands cradling the other’s head.

The dancer shook his head no, before nuzzling into his chest even more, a soft, feeble whimper escaping his throat

“Mh? You’re needy, pup? Do you wanna slip?”

The rapper was clearly referring to Soonyoung’s habit to slip in sub space either when he felt like bottoming during sex, or when he felt overwhelmed and needed someone to love and care and pamper him, just like alphas often did with omegas.

The dancer had probably something on his mind that bothered him and that had clearly triggered the need for affection that had lead him to seek comfort into a more dominant alpha.

However, though he was usually very open about his needs and feelings, this time he seemed…hesitant to admit that.

At Wonwoo’s second question, he stilled for some seconds, like he was pondering what to say and what that would’ve meant for him, before shaking his head another time.

“No? You don’t feel subby? It’s ok baby, you know I’m here if you want to slip” the other murmured, sitting up and bringing the other with him to look at him in the eyes, coaxing Soonyoung to straddle his thighs.

“Don’t I disgust you?” was all the dancer said when they were settled, face still hidden in Wonwoo’s shoulder and hands tightening around the rapper’s shirt.

“What are you talking about, love?”

“I…I’m an alpha, I s-shouldn’t feel this way” he continued, his voice breaking and stuttering. He was clearly in pain, but Wonwoo couldn’t understand where all that sorrow came from.

The younger slowly coaxed his mate to raise his head and meet his stare. Big, salty tears were swelling in the dancer’s eyes and his pupils were glazed, almost glassy, like they usually were when he was in subspace.

“Are you referring to the fact that you want to be submissive, sometimes?” the taller inquired, only to receive a nod.

“I’m a bad alpha”

“No prince, you’re not a bad alpha just because you feel that kind of feelings. There’s no way to be a good or a bad alpha on this aspect. A truly disgusting alpha is someone who abuses of their omegas or pups and you’re far from that”

“B-but Kwannie is-is pregnant a-and I’m scared” Soonyoung continued, small hiccups interrupting him from time to time, while he looked down at his own hands.

The sight was both heartbreaking and adorable for Wonwoo to see, so he couldn’t help but cup his squishy cheeks and thumb at his tears.

“Why are you scared angel, does it bother you?”

“I’m happy to have a pup again, but…but I’m scared I’m their appa. Like, biological appa. What if they don’t feel safe with me, o-or what if Kwannie doesn’t feel safe with me? What…what if I slip while I’m with them? I’ll be a weight f-for you guys too and-“

“Sweetheart, what are talking about? You were more than amazing with Eunjoo, you’re a great dad and a great leader for us, it doesn’t matter if need us to take over and take care of you from time to time” Wonwoo explained, in the softest voice he had, before kissing the boy in his lap on his cheeks.

“We all love you more than anything and I’m sure that, if you’re the actual father, Seungkwan will be thrilled to have you beside him during the pregnancy and right after. Being a bit different doesn’t make you less of an alpha than any of us, trust me” the taller concluded, pulling Soonyoung in and hugging him close again, while, with a free hand, he took the closest blanket and draped it on his shoulders.

“Do you believe me, love?”

The dancer slowly nodded against his shoulder, one of his hands coming up to dry his eyes with his sweater paws.

“Good pup. Now, what do you say if we stay here so you can slip peacefully and then I make you some warm milk and cuddle you to the morning?” Wonwoo suggested, engulfing his boyfriend in the scented blanked and smooching his face, making him giggle like a kid.

“Thank you alpha” Soonyoung murmured when he stopped laughing, relaxing back on his mate’s chest and allowing him to comb his hands through his hair, kiss him and whisper sweet nothings to him, keeping him warm and safe and providing a solid support for him to fall into sub space comfortably.

He melted against Wonwoo’s chest, lulled by his soft growl and his delicate hands, until the bigger alpha picked him up and brought him to the kitchen. He left him on the counter, sharing a last kiss with him before he got away to make some honey milk for his baby, who obediently waited for him to come back.

After their midnight snack, Wonwoo took a sleepy and cuddly Soonyoung in his arms again, carrying him bridal-style to the bedroom he shared with Mingyu and letting him snuggle under the covers, nuzzling into the tallest alpha just like he had done with him on the sofa, basking in his warmth and his strong scent.

Mingyu instinctively wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer to his bare chest, while the other rapper got rid of his shirt as well and joined them in the bed, hugging the dancer from behind and kissing him nape and neck reverently.

“Sleep well, prince, I love you”

“…ove you too” the smaller alpha mumbled, before sleep took over his mind, bringing him into a world of soft, fluffy dreams that drew a peaceful smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm soft for Soonyoung lately? Yeah, I love the boy  
> In case you were wondering, I'm trying to give each alpha some kind of scene with Seungkwan, so that you don't understand who the father is eheh. All I can say is: the one who's going to be the father has already had his 
> 
> Also, I wanted to inform you I decided to go for more angst than I previously intended, so remember when I told you it would only be in the beginning of the story? Yeah, that was a lie :,)  
> Sorry, but you know how much of a sucker I am for angst, but I'll try to make up for it 
> 
> Last but not least, I won't be able to post a one-shot this week because of another exam I have on wendsday (it should be the last for some time), sorry and thank you for your patience <3
> 
> As always, feel free to comment/critique/insult me in the comments, stay safe, drink water and have the best day/night <3


	7. Hiatus

Hey there

I guess you all already know about what's going on with Mingyu.

Going straight to the point: I believe the victim and I will until Mingyu is proven innocent, which, of course, is what I hope for.

I'm also terribly sorry to all of you but I don't feel comfortable writing about him in this moment, so I'm afraid I'll have to put this on hiatus until the whole situation is cleared.

Should he be proven innocent, I'll continue, while, if he's proven guilty, I'll edit the first chapters and continue without him.

Of course I hope this can be cleared quickly and professionally by Pledis, in one way or another, but, in the meantime, I'll continue writing the commissions that don't involve him and maybe start working on another long story, so I'll try to still give you weekly content.

I ask you to understand my choice, support the victim and don't spread hate ♡

Stay safe and positive, I'll try to cheer you up with new one shots♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FRICKING HAPPY I CAN GO BACK AT POSTING THIS STORY WITH MINGYU AND EVERYONE, SO SAY HELLO TO A NEW CHAPTER TO CELEBRATE THE END OF THIS MESS GOD I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO BE WRONG

Jisoo’s heat went on for another four days, the alphas alternating in taking care of him, fucking him senseless whenever he needed it and then showering him in kisses and praises.

As he gradually gained more awareness of his surroundings and the primitive instincts left space to his rational mind, he could understand better what Seungkwan had told him the first night and the scene of the oldest omega realizing they were going to have another pup was heartwarming for the whole pack.

Tears flooded down his eyes in mere seconds, Jeonghan and Seungcheol already tense and worried he could have another depressive episode, until his crying revealed itself to be caused by extreme joy and overwhelming emotions. The boy, still tired and sleepy, pulled Seungkwan in tight hug, both of them basking on each other’s scents and just enjoying the moment, until the strong emotion lulled them in a peaceful slumber, the alphas cooing at the image as they scented and protected them.

Soonyoung also took that occasion to share what he had told Wonwoo a few nights before, encouraged by the grounding presence of the rapper behind him, and all of his mates had immediately provided tons of comfort, praises and kisses for their cute mate as well, the boy slipping again in subspace at the tender care they reserved to him.

By the time Jisoo’s heat was completely over, Seungkwan was in his fourth week of pregnancy, his tummy still flat and soft, but his body already manifesting several symptoms. The morning sickness had begun the previous week, almost like the pup was waiting for him to make a decision about its life before manifesting itself.

The omega often woke up to the taste of bile on his tongue and the nausea in the back of his head, running to the closest bathroom and throwing up the dinner of the previous day, usually followed and comforted by one of his mates.

Chan actually revealed himself to be extremely useful in such situations. He was the only one who knew what the boy was going through and he remembered all the remedies he used during his own pregnancy. Mint and lemon tea for the nausea, hot salt for the headaches and soft pillows under him if his lower back hurt.

The omega had also begun to produce the “pregnancy hormone”, his bubble gum scent turning softer, stirring in the alphas around him the instinct to protect, and causing the beginning of some mood swing they all knew would’ve grown in the future.

“I think I began to have hormonal changes a bit later, but I guess it depends on the person?” Chan commented once, casually, and that alone had been enough for Seungkwan to start crying, thinking he was gross and “abnormal”

The changes were definitely there, so it was time to tell their families about the big news, before they got to know about it from Dispatch or on Naver.

So, a morning in which they had no schedule, they sat around in their living room, their phones in their hands and their daughter sat in Minghao’s lap, playing with his long fingers and ignoring the tense, but also euphoric atmosphere that reigned in the room.

“Ok, so we tell them by phone?” Jihoon asked

“It’s the fastest way, I know it’s not ideal, but they can come and see us after and at least we’ll be sure they won’t know about it from the news” Seungcheol offered with an apologetic smile, he and Wonwoo sitting with the others to support them, but with no intention to call their own parents.

“Kwannie do you want to be the first?” Seokmin suggested from where he was sitting next to the younger omega, a hand in his hair to sooth and comfort him, the boy clearly anxious.

“You have nothing to worry about, prince, your mom will be enthusiastic” Jeonghan smiled to him as well.

Seungkwan finally took a deep breath and stopped twisting and turning the phone in his hands, unlocking it and dialing his mother’s number with trembling fingers.

He brought the screen to his ear, the hand that wasn’t supporting it flying to grip Seokmin’s, the older holding him just as tight.

The phone rang for a couple of times before a little click was heard and a woman’s voice spoke up.

“Hello? Seungkwannie?”

“Hi eomma” the boy answered, hardly keeping his voice from cracking up from emotion, while tears swelled in his eyes from just hearing her voice.

“How’s my pup doing? Are you eating well, darling? Are you working hard? I hope you’re taking your vitamins, you know how impor-“

“Eomma” Seungkwan interrupted her, smiling to himself at how she was already starting to ramble about him and his health.

“Eomma, I need to tell you something”

“Oh dear, are you crying? What happened?” the woman asked, now incredibly worries.

“Yes, but it’s for a good thing. Eomma, I’m pregnant” the omega finally confessed, half chuckling through his tears while Soonyoung, on his other side, kissed his hair, one of his hands rubbing his tummy.

A second of silence came from the other side of the line, a moment of peace before a loud “WHAT?!” could be heard from the phone, forcing Seungkwan to flinch and get the phone away from his ear and making everyone chuckle. Of course the mother would be just as extra as the son.

“Yo-you’re- Oh dear, that’s amazing, truly amazing!” his mother exclaimed again, this time with a more normal tone.

“How- I mean, I know how it happened, but…I thought you weren’t trying to have another pup”

“We weren’t, but a little accident with the prescription occurred and, well, this happened”

“A-and how did the others take it?”

“We’re more than happy, Mrs. Boo, Kwannie will be an amazing father” Soonyoung offered loudly, sure that the woman could hear him.

“Oh Kwannie I’m so proud of you, you know that, right? Soonyoung's right, darling, you’ll do great” the woman murmured, a smile clear in her voice and a deep emotion in her words. She was speaking with the utmost sincerity, sure her son could do anything he wanted and even more.

“Thank you Eomma, that means a lot to me” Seungkwan was now straight up crying, a waterfall of tears leaving his eyes endlessly and his voice breaking now and then, his attempts to dry his eyes with his sleeves useless, but cute.

“Yah, don’t cry now, tell me when I can come and see you instead” she joked, talking in the Jeju satoori to make the boy laugh and break the emotional atmosphere into something more relaxed and carefree.

They chatted a bit about what they were going to do after that, the woman already giving him some suggestions about traditional remedies, until Seungkwan cut the phone call short when his mother began to talk about her own pregnancies and how he was when he was little.

“I’ll call you back, love you mom, bye” he quickly said into the phone, before pressing the red button on the screen to avoid embarrassing stories about his younger self.

“Ok, now it’s our turn” Seokmin announced, keeping the omega close to himself while each of them called their own parents to give them the good news, supported by their mates. Without Chan’s father and Wonwoo’s and Seungcheol’s toxic families, this time everything went smoothly, every family celebrating and congratulating with Seungkwan, whishing him a good pregnancy and promising to come visit them as soon as possible. Everyone was sweet, kind and extremely supporting of him and his choice and he couldn’t ask for anything more.

When everyone was done and their parents had had a chance to say hi to Eunjoo as well, they managed to relax on the couches, drained by the strong emotions of those last few days. Their pup climbed into Seungkwan’s lap, nuzzling into his chest and caressing his stomach with her tiny hands, probably imitating what she had seen her appas doing tens of times. The omega accepted the small gesture, hugging her close and thanking her with kisses on her cheeks and comforting purrs.

“Stay here with the princess, I’ll get you a cup of tea, ok angel?” Jeonghan offered, letting him relax against Soonyoung and drift in and out of sleep, the whole pack doing the same.

“Ok, since we’re done with this and everything went well” Seungcheol announced after they had had some tea and felt less tired “I think there’s something we should talk about”

“Mmh? What is it?” Chan asked, almost surprised.

“Seungkwan is in the middle of the first trimester, so a visit from a proper gynecologist is needed, definitely an ultrasound and a test to see if everything is going well”

“We, I think we all agree on that hyung” Hansol intervened from where he had his head laid on Jihoon’s thighs, the omega’s fingers mindlessly running through his hair

“Yes, but there’s something else. I think we should also make a DNA test and see who the biological father is” the head alpha continued.

“We all remember what happened after Eunjoo’s birth and, though nothing serious happened, I don’t want any of that to happen again. It’s stressful for the pack, for the alpha and, most importantly for the pup and the omega. If we know who the father is, we can prevent this kind of situations, at least until the alpha’s most protective instincts will subside” he concluded, explaining his suggestion.

After a moment of thought, everyone nodded their agreement, acknowledging it would’ve definitely safer and easier to know who had actually impregnated the boy, especially after how they had discovered Jeonghan’s fatherhood, an episode the alpha still felt guilty about.

“Are you ok with this too, baby?” Seungcheol asked, more softly, directly to Seungkwan, who nodded as well, a sweet smile on his lips.

“That’s decided then, we’ll book an appointment as soon as possible” the head alpha murmured, leaving a kiss on Seungkwan’s forehead, the omega’s mind already trying to guess and think about which one of his mates was the actual father of the small creature growing inside him.

* * *

A slit of golden light, filtering through the curtains and shining against bare skin.

The soft, familiar mix of scents that met the smell of warm milk, the feeble wail of a baby.

A bare chest, swollen and ripe, full of milk to feed a newborn, a nipple, puffy and red, while the other was hidden by the tiny head of a pup, latched onto it and nursing on the sweet milk it provided for them.

Finally, a pair of full lips smiling at him, the upper one smooth and following a delicate curve, the typical shape of the Cupid’s bow almost invisible on it, a pair of lips he could recognize anywhere.

  
Seungcheol opened his eyes to meet Jeonghan’s nape, one of his arms still wrapped around him and their legs tangled together, while the other alpha held a sleeping Chan close to his chest, the boy’s collar resting on the bedside table.

The head alpha stared at the image without really seeing it, his mind still trapped in the absurd, but perfect dream he had just had. It felt too real to be just a dream, it felt like those visions he had had years before about his grandfather and then about the secret room in their previous dorm, where they had found Vernon’s shoes.

It felt like one of those premonitory dreams he had already had, but this…didn’t fit in his reality. The other visions he had had were about things that _could’ve_ happened, eventually, but he had plenty of scientific proof that this was never going to be real.

However, his mind was stuck in that beautiful reality, in that image that was as gorgeous as it was impossible, but…he had to at least try.

The head alpha untangled himself from the sheets, careful to not wake the two others up, and hurriedly grabbed the first pair of jeans and shirt that he found, leaving the room and the dorm early in the morning to reach the nearest drugstore.

Less than 30 minutes later, he was back, marching toward the 97’s room, where he knew Jisoo was sleeping with Minghao and Seokmin, growing more and more confident in his hypothesis with every step he took.

“Jisoo! Jisoo wake up please, I need you to do something” the head alpha exclaimed, hurriedly waking the omega up, not worrying about disturbing the others.

“Mh? Cheol what…what are you doing?” the boy sat up in the bed, his hands rubbing his tired eyes to chase away sleepiness.

“I think you’re pregnant” the older simply said, looking his mate in the eyes while tiredness left from the other three minds in the room.

“Please take these tests, you have to try at least”

“Cheol, I-“

“I know, I know, but I had a dream, Shua. I had one of those weird dreams that seem to predict the future. I saw you nursing a pup, this must mean something!”

“Hyung, I think this is going too far. We all know about Jisoo’s condition, this is useless” Minghao said, his look protective and his tone sharp, tense about the delicate topic they were touching. His arm wrapped around Jisoo’s waist, seemingly wanting to keep him close, but the omega was clearly going through a tough inner conflict.

He was eyeing the pregnancy tests Cheol was holding, three different types. He didn’t want to do this, he really didn’t. He already knew what the tests would’ve signaled an he didn’t want to go through the nth reminder of his condition, especially by the hands of his own lover.

“No Hao, I’m sure of this, it looked too real and…and his heat just ended, maybe something changed and we got him pregnant. Please Shua, you have to try” the head alpha ended, talking to the omega directly this time.

All eyes were on the American boy, who finally sighed and took the three small boxes, getting up and walking to the nearest bathroom. He didn’t seem too convinced, but his mate’s perseverance pushed him to accept.

Minghao and Seokmin sat on the bed in pure silence, while Seungcheol couldn’t stop pacing in the room, all of them waiting for their boyfriend, who came back about ten minutes later, his eyes down casted and his pretty face sad, defeated.

“Negative, all three of them. I don’t know what else you were expecting Cheol” he murmured, passing by the older to get back on the bed with the others, the leader’s stunned eyes following his movements.

“What? N-no this…Jisoo I-“

“I…don’t think I want to see you right now, Cheol. Please, go away” his mate interrupted him, his voice sounding extremely tired as he curled back between the two younger alphas, nuzzling against Minghao’s chest in search of comfort, while Seokmin hugged him from the back.

“Shua, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ the older tried to explain, desperate to repair to his foolish mistake now that everything he was sure of had been demolished.

“Hyung. He said he doesn’t want you near, get out” Minghao intervened, his arms wrapping around the omega and keeping him close, safe in his scent, as he almost growled to his head alpha, protective and possessive over the hurt soul in his arms.

Seungcheol could see the huge mistake that had been saying and doing something like that to Jisoo, his dream and hope only leading him to hurt his lover.

He lowered his head and made his way outside, walking back to his own room and flopping on the bed, sighing.

“Everything alright?” Jeonghan asked from where he was hovering over Chan, the maknae still sleeping while his mate played with his hair.

“I fucked up Hannie. Again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now that I'm a bit calmer, I want to deeply thank you for respecting my decision and being so patient and polite and open in the last chapter, it's always so good to find people that are able to discuss and even disagree without causing a scene or exaggerating things.  
> I hope this fluffy chapter can make up for the wait UwU.  
> I'm sorry for the last angsty scene, but remember, nothing is random in my stories eheheh
> 
> As I said on the last one shots, I'll try to update weekly, but I can't assure anything until the end of the month :(  
> I know you'll understand and I thank you so, so much for that <3.
> 
> As always, I'll be happy to hear your thoghts about this new chapter, if you'll wanto to share them :)  
> stay safe and I'll see you (I hope) next week <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of all, WELCOME BACK.  
> I have to say I missed this story a bit while I was working on other things, so I'm glad to be back again.
> 
> I have good and bad news for you, my loves, so let's just get these out of the way:  
> The "bad" one is that, for the updates, I'll have to keep the rhythm I used with Harem Tales, so, basically, every weekend or even slower. My uni classes have started and they're thougher than usual, so I'll try to update constantly, but I can't guarantee anything :(  
> The good one, however, is that the ABO series will be back on track soon as well and, though I first have to write a few commissions I received in these past months, I'll also be re-opening the requests, so start to think if you have any scenario or ship you'd like to see ;)
> 
> Now, back to the story: I'll already tell you that this will be a break from the angst of Harem Tales and that the angsty scenes will all be at the beginning (if something else doesn't come to my mind in the meantime), while the rest of it will be pretty much just fluff, cuddles and rainbows, but I hope you don't mind. Take this as a stress- relief fic, where corona doesn't exist and everything is perfect :,). Also, I have absolutely no idea how long this will be 
> 
> I swear I'm done, hope you enjoyed this first chapter, though I know it started a bit...abruptly eheh, but you'll let me know what you think about it and, as always, I'll be glad to hear your thoughts and opinions<3.


End file.
